Moonlight Ecstasy
by Annaylie
Summary: When two worlds who shouldn't co-exist with one another finally collide, Kagome is brought into a world filled with love and passion and Sesshomaru finally found the missing link he has been searching for. Rated M for Adult Content, language and violence. Full Summary inside.
1. The Single Life

AN: Ugh I really hate it when I get attack by all different kinds of plot bunnies. So anyway I got this idea while working on The Demonic King (Which I had no idea why because this plot doesn't even come close to the plot of that story). Hopefully you'll guys will enjoy this story.

Full Summary: Inu-demon Sesshomaru Taisho is the owner of Moonlight Ecstasy one of the hottest demonic clubs in all of Japan. Consider to be one of the most powerful demons who ever lived, Sesshomaru had it all. The looks, the power, and the ladies. Human girl Kagome Higurashi just got dumped by Inuyasha and instead of moping around, she decides to go to his brother's club. When two worlds who shouldn't co-exist with one another finally collide, Kagome is brought into a world filled with pleasure and adventure and Sesshomaru finally found the missing link he has been searching for.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha nor the songs in this chapter are not mine, only this plot is.

Enjoy.

1

1

1

1

Chapter 1: The Single life.

"That stupid ungrateful prick" Kagome said as she took a sip of her green tea.

"That's it sweetheart, let it all out" Sango said to the girl sitting in front of her.

Earlier that week, Kagome got dumped by her high school sweetheart Inuyasha Taisho. Apparently Kagome wasn't sexy enough for him and so he decided to dump her and find someone else. The next day, Kagome spotted Inuyasha making out with Kikyo in the mall. Which was no surprise for her seeing as though Kikyo used to be the school's slut back when they were all in high school.

"If he thinks that I am going to just sit around and cry myself into a deep depression than he's got another thing coming" Kagome said before she scoffed, "The sex wasn't even that great anyway" She added causing her best friend to choke on her drink before she began to laugh.

"If the sex wasn't that great then why did you stay with him to begin with?" Sango asked.

"Because I loved him. I mean look at you and Miroku. You guys have been dating since the 8th grade" Kagome said

"Yea but the sex is amazing with him. Trust me, if the sex wasn't all that great I would of dumped his ass a long time ago" Sango said and Kagome began to laugh.

"No you wouldn't, you love that man way too much" Kagome said with a smirk.

"Yea you're right I do" Sango said with a smile.

"Aww I want what you and Miroku have. Great love and sex life" Kagome said with a pout.

"And you will. One day" Sango said.

"Yea I guess" Kagome said as she took another sip of her drink.

"If you guys were having sex than why did he dump you in the first place?" Sango asked.

"Apparently I didn't look sexy enough for him. I'm sorry but I am not the type that has my ass hanging out everytime I go out in public. I am a good girl" Kagome said proudly.

"Yea a good girl that loves sex" Sango mumbled.

"Oh shut up. You love it too" Kagome said with a smile.

"True" Sango said with a smile.

"But anyway I'm done with Inuyasha, I am going to find me a man" Kagome said.

"And what better place than the moonlight Ecstasy?" Sango suggested.

"You're kidding right? That is Sesshomaru's club and you know Sesshomaru isn't too fond with human entering his club" Kagome said.

"So? Miroku and I go there all the time" Sango said.

"Yea that's because Miroku is friends with Inuyasha and since you're his girlfriend you are allowed in as well. Me? I have no relationship with Inuyasha so therefore I have no business entering that club let alone the VIP room we used to hang out in" Kagome said.

"You are friends with me Kagome and If I want you in then you are going in. You said it yourself that you want to find a man and what better place than a demon club. You should know better that anybody that sex with a demon or a half demon is probably one of the best feelings in the world" Sango said.

Kagome finally gave in."Fine. I'll do it but if Sesshomaru starts looking at me funny than I am out of there" Kagome said.

"Awesome! Let's get you all sexy for tonight" Sango said as she got up and left the café with Kagome walking right beside her.

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru Taisho was now sipping on a glass of bourbon when he spotted his younger brother Inuyasha walking in with some chick right beside him. he was shocked to see that Kagome wasn't with him. Although, Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk when he thought that Kagome might finally be single. He always did have a huge crush on the little human girl and just imagining Kagome with him made his cock twitch with anticipation.

Inuyasha finally entered the VIP room with the girl next to him and began to kiss her passionately on the lips. Yeah he knew for a fact that Kagome is finally single seeing the way Inuyasha kissed the girl in front of him.

"So no Kagome I see" Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his drink.

Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss and looked at his brother."Nah She and I broke up a few days ago. So with that being said I want you to remove Kagome's name from the VIP list and add Kikyo's name to the list" Inuyasha said as he gave Kikyo a peck on the cheeks.

"So just like that, you are going to erase Kagome from your life?" Sesshomaru asked.

"As you can see I already did" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle softly. "I always knew you were the stupid one Inuyasha. I just didn't think you were this stupid" Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his drink before pulling out the VIP list.

"Hey you said it yourself that you don't like humans entering the club let alone the VIP area. So I am just doing you a favor and removing Kagome from that list. I'm done with her so she is no longer needed in here" Inuyasha said.

"Alright brother whatever you say" Sesshomaru said before asking Kikyo how to spell her name.

"Alright cool" Inuyasha said before taking Kikyo by the hand and escorting her out of the VIP room. The couple stopped once they reached the door because of Sesshomaru's voice.

"Just so you know Inuyasha, I did not remove Kagome from the list" Sesshomaru said.

"And why the hell not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Kagome is still welcome here. Unlike you I can still tolerate her, and besides she is fun to have around" Sesshomaru said.

"Let me guess. you want to get between her legs and fuck her? I saw the way you looked at her when we were dating Sesshomaru so don't try to deny it" Inuyasha said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What I do with my personal life is none of your business Inuyasha and now that Kagome is single whatever she does in her personal life is none of your business as well" Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of drink and went back to work.

"Asshole" Inuyasha mumble under his breath as he walked out of the VIP room with Kikyo right behind him.

Now that Kagome is finally single, Sesshomaru is going to do whatever it takes to make the little human girl his, and nobody was going to tell him otherwise. Sesshomaru pulled out the VIP list and looked right at Kagome's name. Everything about that girl was beautiful and it was time for him to show her just how beautiful she really is.

!

!

!

!

"So what do you think?" Kagome said as she walked out of Sango's closet wearing a long sleeve black halter top dress with a deep V cut and O ring detail. Sango blew out a whistle when she saw her best friend. The girl was looking hot and all the guys were going to drool once they saw her at the club.

"Remind me again why Inuyasha dumped you" Sango said as she continued to straighten her hair.

"Please Inuyasha is out of my life. So no more talking about him tonight" Kagome said as she walked over to Sango vanity and began to fix her hair with the curling iron.

"You do realize that you're probably going to see him tonight" Sango said.

"I know, but like I said I am done with Inuyasha" Kagome said as she began to curl her hair.

"Girl I admire your spirit" Sango said as she unplugged her iron and placed it on the vanity and walked over to her closet. A couple of seconds later, Sango walked out of her closet wearing a short black plunge neckline dress with short lace sleeves.

"Looking good Sango. Miroku won't be able to keep his hands off you tonight" Kagome said with a wink.

"That the whole idea. He may be a pervert but I'm going to be nice to him tonight and let him do whatever he wants to me" Sango said with a smile as she fixed her make up. Sango had on a more natural look with some pink lip stick while Kagome had the black smoky eyes and pink lipstick.

"I'm shocked. you usually hate it when he grabs your ass" Kagome said.

"I know, but like I said I am going to let him have his fun tonight" Sango said.

"Well I am all done" Kagome said as she unplugged her curling iron.

"Well then let's get out of here and have some fun" Sango said as she and Kagome slipped into their black stilettos and grabbed their hand bags and walked out of Sango's room. Sango went to grab her keys that was on the dining table while Kagome grabbed her coat. Once the girls had everything they needed, they walked out of Sango apartment. After making sure that everything was locked, Sango and Kagome walked over to Sango's 2015 Dodge Charger and drove straight toward the club.

!

!

!

!

He was in the second floor at the VIP Lounge when he caught a whiff of her scent. he walked over to the railing to see if he was able to spot her. After a few seconds, Sesshomaru spotted Kagome entering his club and he was surprise when he saw what she was wearing. Who knew that Kagome had such a naughty side. With the clothes that she was wearing, Sesshomaru is planning on keeping a close eye on her and what better yet then to invite her over to the VIP Lounge.

Even though he kept her name on the list, Sesshomaru had a feeling that she wouldn't come to the VIP Lounge unless she was invited since she is no longer dating Inuyasha. Sesshomaru placed his drink on the bar and left the lounge. Once he made it down stairs, he spotted Kagome and Sango at the bar ordering drinks.

"I'm surprise to see you here" Sesshomaru said as he stood behind Kagome.

Kagome immediately turned around and saw Sesshomaru standing right behind her.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm not suppose to be here so I'll leave if you want" Kagome said. Sesshomaru noticed the pout that was slowing forming on Kagome's lips.

"Don't worry. You can stay if you want" Sesshomaru said as he took a seat next to Kagome. He told Sango that Miroku was upstairs waiting for her. Sango took that as a hint and left Kagome alone with Sesshomaru.

"Thank you" Kagome said softly but Sesshomaru was still able to hear her despite the loud blaring music.

"Not a problem Kagome and if you want you can join me in the VIP Lounge" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes I would like that actually" Kagome said with a smile.

"Alright then let's go" Sesshomaru said as he took her hand and intertwined his finger along with her.

The VIP Lounge has always been Kagome favorites spot in the entire club. It took up the entire second floor. It had it's own bar, a few lounge chairs for people who didn't want to dance or needed a spot to rest, as well as a dance floor. The entire club was painted black with silver lighting on the ceiling. The interiors were all black as well.

When the couple finally enter the VIP Lounge, all eyes were on them. Both Kouga and Inuyasha were shocked to see Kagome wearing something so revealing. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. he knew that the boys were looking at Kagome.

"_That's right boys. She is with me"_ Sesshomaru said to himself as he escorted Kagome to the bar. He order himself a drink since Kagome still had her apple martini in her hand. Once Sesshomaru got his drink, he and Kagome walk straight toward one of the lounge chairs. Right when Kagome took a seat, she saw Miroku and Sango walking straight towards them.

"See what I told you? Sesshomaru still likes you" Sango said with a smirk causing Kagome to blush. Sesshomaru began to wonder what the girls were talking about.

"Since she is no longer with Inuyasha she was worried that she wasn't allowed back up here, let alone the club" Sango said to Sesshomaru.

"Well like I told her earlier that she is always welcome here" Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome with longing eyes. Kagome smiled softly.

A song that both of the girls love finally came on making Sango eager to dance with her best friend.

" Oh our Song! Dance with me Kagome" Sango said as she started to shake her hips. Kagome began to laugh.

"But of course Sango" Kagome said as she got off the chair and walked straight toward the dance floor. Kagome felt Sesshomaru eyes on her and she decided to give him a little show.

You know tonight  
>I'm feeling a little out of control<br>Is this me  
>You wanna get crazy<br>Cause I don't give a...

I'm out of character  
>I'm in rare form<br>If you really knew me  
>You'd know it's not the norm<p>

Kagome locked hands with Sango as they began to shake and grind their hips to the music.

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
>The old me's gone I feel brand new<br>And if you don't like it fuck you

The music's on and I'm dancing  
>I'm normally in the corner just standing<br>I'm feeling unusual  
>I don't care cause this is my night<p>

Kagome turned around. With her back now facing Sango's chest, Kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was still watching her and she couldn't help but wink at the demon. Sesshomaru noticed and gave her his signature smirk.

I'm not myself tonight  
>Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)<p>

I'm not myself tonight  
>Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)<p>

I'm dancing a lot  
>I'm taking shots<br>And I'm feeling fine

I'm kissing all the boys and girls  
>Someone call the doctor cause I lost my mind.<p>

Kagome turned back around and intertwined her hands with Sango. Both girls puckered up their lips and made a kissing sound as they continued to grind their hips along with the music. Seeing Kagome dance like that in front of him made Sesshomaru crave for her even more. He turned around and noticed that Inuyasha was watching Kagome, unaware that Kikyo was sucking on his neck. Sesshomaru smirked.

_"You've lost your chance with her Inuyasha"_ Sesshomaru said to himself.

Cause I'm doing things that I normally won't do  
>The old me's gone I feel brand new<br>And if you don't like it fuck you

The music's on and I'm dancing  
>I'm normally in the corner just standing<br>I'm feeling unusual  
>I don't care cause this is my night<p>

I'm not myself tonight  
>Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)<p>

I'm not myself tonight  
>Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)<p>

Sesshomaru turned back around and noticed that Kagome was now looking at him. The way she was shaking her hips was so enticing that Sesshomaru didn't even realize that licked his bottom lips until he saw Kagome blow him a kiss. Yea he is definitely going to make Kagome his.

In the morning  
>When I wake up<br>I'll go back to the girl I used to be  
>But baby<br>Not tonight

I'm not myself tonight  
>Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)<p>

I'm not myself tonight  
>Tonight I'm not the same girl (same girl)<p>

Yeah  
>That feels good<br>I needed that

Yeah  
>Get crazy<br>Let's go

That's right  
>C'mon<p>

Give it to me now  
>Don't stop<br>Yeah

The look she made during the last part of the song made Sesshomaru's cock twitch. he couldn't help but wonder if those were the face she made during sex. Once the song was over, Sesshomaru got up and walked over to where Kagome and Sango were standing at. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"Naughty little girl" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome tilted her head and looked right at Sesshomaru. "You love it when I'm naughty Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she gave him a wink.

"Yes" Sesshomaru growled huskily in her ear causing the young girl to giggle softly. By this time Sango was already back with Miroku, giving the young couple some space.

The DJ began to play a new song. One that he would love to dance with Kagome.

"Dance with me, you little vixen" Sesshomaru said.

"Of course" Kagome said with a smirk.

_[Diddy:]_  
>Can you feel me<br>Do that shit do that shit do it  
>Do that shit do that shit do it<br>Do that shit do that shit do it  
>Do that shit do that shit do it<br>Ooh yeah  
>On the dance floor<br>Yeah yeah yeah  
>Lets play a game<br>On the dance floor  
>(Oh yeah)<br>Yeah yeah yeah

Kagome began to grind her hips along with Sesshomaru's. His hand were now on her hips as he held her in place.

Let's play a game  
>Let's pretend for a second<br>You don't know who I am or what I do  
>Let's just put it to the side<br>I can feel your heart beating  
>I can hear you breathing<br>Look into your eyes  
>Trying to see into your mind<br>See into your soul  
>See, no limits to the levels<br>Me and you can go  
>When it's me, I take control<br>But it's something about you  
>That makes me wanna change<br>I like the way you dancing  
>And the way you play the game<br>I like the way you take away the pain  
>The way you tell me that you want it<br>Not saying a thing  
>The way you got me going<br>Got me going outta brains  
>I see us going at it<br>Going in and out of them lanes

I don't want your innocence  
>I don't want you to stutter<br>I don't want a commitment  
>I don't want you to suffer<br>I don't want your number  
>Baby, I want you to wonder<br>I want you to come up  
>Looking like something you wanna<p>

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. This song fit perfectly with how he felt about Kagome. Even though she broke up with Inuyasha he wondered if Kagome was ready for a relationship or was she going to enjoy the single life. Kagome immediately turned around and faced Sesshomaru as she lip-synced along with the song.

_[Christina Aguilera:]_  
>Tell me, what you thinking about<br>When you got me waiting patiently  
>And usually, I don't have to wait for nobody<br>But there's something about you  
>That really got me feeling weak<br>And I'm trying to find the words to speak

Boy, I got my eyes on you  
>Tell me what you wanna do<br>I can picture you in my room  
>Until the morning<br>I don't even know your name  
>Boy, I need to know your name<br>I'm hoping that you feel the same  
>Tell me if you want it<p>

I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
>So tell me how you want it (Tell me)<br>And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
>Cause baby you're invited (Baby)<br>I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
>So tell me how you want it (Tell me)<br>And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
>Cause baby you're invited (Baby)<p>

Sesshomaru smirked. Despite if she was ready or not, he is going to enjoy spending some time with the little vixen dancing in front of him. Kagome slowly turned around. Her ass was now grounding along Sesshomaru's pelvic.

_[Diddy:]_  
>You're dreams fulfilled<br>You're rocking with the best  
>Unforgivable I'ma put your limits to the test<br>You're pulsating, your heart is beating outta your chest  
>You're hyperventilating, trying to catch your breath<br>(Don't stop)  
>I'm the first, I'm the next, I'm the end<br>I'm the boss, in your thoughts, that'll make your mind bend  
>Look how I approach you, look how I expose you<br>Look how I`ve studied every move, now I know you  
>I don't wanna control you, I wanna console you<br>And do everything that I told you  
>Get high with me, come touch the sky with me<br>Fly with me, see life with new eyes with me  
>(Don't stop)<br>I'm the dream, I'm the one, I'm the reason you come  
>I'm a king, I'm a hung, I'm a beast<br>I'm the last thing your eyes see  
>The passion's inside me, it's yours<br>Now come try me, c'mon

With her eyes closed, Kagome hadn't realize the look of hunger that Inuyasha was giving her. Sesshomaru noticed it and he couldn't help but turn Kagome around so she was now facing him. Her pelvic was now grinding along with his. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her ass and brought her body closer to his as he buried his face in-between Kagome's neck and shoulder. He felt Inuyasha's eyes on them and he knew right away that Inuyasha was pissed.

_[Christina Aguilera:]_  
>Tell me, what you thinking about<br>When your hands is all on me  
>Cause I've been thinking about<br>All the possibilities  
>Ain't no other place that I really wanna be<br>Cause you're sweepin' me off my feet

Boy, I got my eyes on you  
>Tell me what you wanna do<br>I can picture you in my room  
>Until the morning<br>I don't even know your name  
>Boy, I need to know your name<br>I'm hoping that you feel the same  
>Tell me if you want it<p>

Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked at Kagome. Their lips were just inches apart as they continued to grind to the music. He was able to hear her panting, which only made him crave her even more.

I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
>So tell me how you want it (Tell me)<br>And you don't have to fight it (You don't)  
>Cause baby you're invited (Baby)<br>I know you're gonna like it (I know)  
>So tell me how you want it (Tell me)<br>And you don't have to fight it (Baby you're invited)  
>Cause baby you're invited (Baby)<p>

_[Christina Aguilera: (Bridge)]_  
>I got a selection of the positions of affection<br>With no pressure  
>So tell me<br>Tell me how you want it, tell me how you want it babe  
>I got a selection of the positions of affection<br>With no pressure  
>So tell me<br>Tell me how you want it  
>Tell me how you want it babe<p>

Do that shit do that shit do it  
>Do that shit do that shit do it<br>Do that shit do that shit do it  
>Do that shit do that shit do it<p>

By the time the song was over, Sesshomaru slammed his lips on Kagome's. he was shocked when he noticed that Kagome was kissing him back. After a few seconds of kissing her passionately on the lips, Sesshomaru pulled back and noticed the look of lust in Kagome's eyes. Maybe winning her heart won't be so hard after all.

!

!

!

!

It was 3am and night was finally over. Both Sango and Miroku were drunk and Sesshomaru thought it was best to call a cab for them. he looked over at Kagome and noticed that she was a little tipsy as well.

"But Fluffy I don't want to leave my car. What if it gets stolen?" Sango said as she glared at Sesshomaru.

"Because you are drunk. I am going to call a cab for you a Miroku, you are not working tomorrow so you can pick up your car tomorrow. Don't worry your car won't get stolen" Sesshomaru said as he noticed Sango trying to get up from the chair. The girl was wasted.

"Ugh I hate you Fluffy" Sango said.

"Love you too Sango" Sesshomaru said as he walked away from Sango and headed straight toward where Kagome was sitting.

"You are coming with me" Sesshomaru said to Kagome.

"Whatever you say daddy" Kagome said Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style.

After making sure that everybody got home safely, Sesshomaru placed Kagome in the passenger side of his car. Once he climbed into the driver side of his car, he saw Kagome looking right at him.

"Do you even know where I live?" Kagome asked.

"You dated my brother remember, trust me I know where you live" Sesshomaru said as he turned on his car. Once the engine purred to life, he drove out of the parking lot and headed straight toward Kagome's place. Luckily for him, Kagome stilled at the Higurashi Shrine with her family and not in the city.

After driving for twenty minutes, Sesshomaru finally arrived at the Shrine. He parked his car and once the car was off, he quickly got out of the car and walked straight over to the passenger side of his car. He opened the door for Kagome and helped her out of the car. Once Kagome was out of the car, they began to walk over to the front door. Kagome immediately pulled out her keys and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I had a great time tonight Sesshomaru. Thank you" Kagome said with a smile.

"So did I" Sesshomaru said as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"So I guess I'll see you around then?" Kagome asked.

"Yes of course and remember you welcome in my club" Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she unlocked the front door and walked inside. She turned back around and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly.

"Sweet dreams Kagome" Sesshomaru said. Kagome slowly closed the door and headed straight toward her bedroom. She didn't care how she looked, she immediately climbed into bed and right away she fell asleep.

After twenty minutes of driving, Sesshomaru finally made it back to his place. He parked his car and immediately turned it off. When Sesshomaru finally made inside his house, he headed straight toward his bedroom. Sesshomaru sat on his bed and began to remove his shoes and socks. He then stood up and stripped naked. once he was done, he climbed into bed. Thinking of Kagome sleeping right next to him was the last thing he thought of before sleep finally consumed him.

!

!

!

!

Yea I know the first chapter was a little chiche but I promise you that this story is going to be pretty different. I hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you guys think and let me know if this something I should continue. Please disregard and misspelling and grammar error.

Songs in chapter.  
>Christina Aguilera: Not Myself Tonight<br>Diddy Feat Christina Aguilera: Tell Me

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

**NEXT TIME ON MOONLIGHT ECSTASY CHAPTER 2: TBA**

**"Are you feeling ok?" Kagome asked.**

**"Ugh no which is why I am asking you to do this little favor for me" Sango said.**

**"You know you are lucky that I love you and that I have the spare key of your car" Kagome said.**

**"Yes and I love you too Kagome" Sango moaned.**

**Kagome rolled her eyes. "Seriously Sango hearing you having sex on the phone is not cool. Tell Miroku to stop" Kagome said.**

**"You know I can't. Once this beast starts there is no stopping him" Sango said with a grunt.**

**"Ugh that is just nasty. I'm hanging up now" Kagome said as she hanged up the phone. **

**She finally made it to the club and saw Sesshomaru talking to a bunch of people who were carrying beer into his club. She walked up to him and Sesshomaru was surprise to see her.**

**"Kagome? What are you doing here" Sesshomaru said.**

**"Sango is a little preoccupied at the moment" Kagome said with disgust before adding "So I am here to pick up her car" Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru.**


	2. The Aftermath

AN: I am very happy with all the positive reviews that I got for the first. So with that being said I am going to continue on with this story.

Enjoy.

**AGES **

**Kagome: 22 **

**Sango: 22**

**Miroku: 23**

**Inuyasha: 23**

**Kikyo: 22**

**Sesshomaru: 28**

**Kouga: 25**

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

"Ugh I am never drinking again" Kagome mumble to herself as she slowly got up from the bed. It was Saturday morning and Kagome was starting to feel the affects from last night partying. She looked over at her clock that was sitting on the nightstand and practically jumped out of her skin when she saw what time it was.

It was noon and Kagome promised that she would help around in the shrine today. She quickly ran to her bathroom and brushed her teeth. When she saw her reflection on the mirror, she nearly groaned in response. Normally she never sleeps with her make-up, but since she was so tired last night. she completely forgot to remove it. Once she was done cleaning her face and brushing her teeth, Kagome quickly removed her dress and jumped right in the shower.

After twenty minutes of bathing, Kagome turned off the shower head and climbed out of the shower. She tied her hair in a messy bun and slipped into her bath robe. After picking up Sango's dress from the floor, Kagome walked out of the bathroom. She placed the dress on her bed and walked straight toward her closet. Knowing that it would make her grandfather very happy, Kagome pulled out her priestess robes from her closet.

After deciding what bra and panty to wear, Kagome removed her bathrobe and slipped into her undergarments. She rubbed a little bit of baby lotion all over her body before putting on her robes. Once Kagome was ready, she walked out of bedroom and headed straight toward the kitchen. There she saw her mother making some lunch and her younger brother watching some TV.

"Good afternoon everybody" Kagome said as she sat down on one of the dining chairs. Kagome's mother Kiera turned around and smile softly at her daughter.

"Aww sweetie don't worry about helping out your grandfather today, I told him that I was going to help out" Kiera said.

"Really? And I was going to wear this just to make him happy" Kagome said.

"I know Kagome but you had a rough week and I know you came home late last night, so I told your grandfather that you were going to take a day off today" Kiera said as she placed a plate of food in front of Kagome. Her mother made her some grilled chicken and a little bit of brown rice.

"Thanks mom you're the best" Kagome said as she smiled at her mother. She whispered a silent prayer before digging into the food. Kiera pulled out a chair and sat right next to her mother.

"So how was it last night?" Kiera asked her daughter.

"It was nice, Sango and I went to Sesshomaru's club" Kagome said after swallowing a piece of chicken.

"Sesshomaru? Isn't he Inuyasha's older brother?" Kiera asked.

"Yes and apparently he still likes me since he allowed me in the club" Kagome said.

"Well I am not going to tell you what you need to do but I do want you to be careful at least. I don't want to see you get hurt by another Taisho" Kiera said.

"I know mom and trust me I am not ready to date anyone just yet" Kagome said.

"Well then that is good, you should enjoy your single life" Kiera said with smile.

Kagome finally finished her plate. She got up from the chair and walked over to the sink. After cleaning off her dishes, Kagome turned around and saw her mother still sitting on the chair.

"Well I am going to go take Sango's dress to the cleaners, I'll be back later" Kagome said as she as she placed a kiss on her mother's forehead.

"Are you going to take the car?" Kiera asked.

"No it's a beautiful day out so I am going to go for a walk around the city once I drop off the dress. I'm just going to go change before I leave" Kagome said as she stood by the entrance of the kitchen.

"Alright just be careful" Kiera said.

"Don't worry mom I will" Kagome said as she ran upstairs and into her bedroom. After ten minutes Kagome walked out of her bedroom wearing a white tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans and her black and white high top converse. Sango's dress was inside her purse along with her cellphone, iPod and wallet. She made it back downstairs and said her goodbyes to her family before putting on her aviator sunglasses.

!

!

!

!

After dropping off Sango's dress at the dry cleaners, Kagome decided to take a walk around the park. After arriving at the park, Kagome bought herself a drink at one of the concession stands. She took a seat at one of the benches and watched the kids around her play. Kagome sighed. She really did believed that Inuyasha was the one for her. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Get married and have a whole bunch of kids running around the house. However that dream slowly ended after Inuyasha dumped her for Kikyo. Now Kagome had no idea what she wants now. Sure she understood that she is still young and everything but deep down Kagome always hated being alone. She couldn't deny it in her heart that she wants to be in love and have a relationship with someone. Its nice to have someone care about you that is not family.

Suddenly Kagome's phone began to ring and she quickly pulled it out of her purse.

"Hello" Kagome said once she answered the phone.

"Hey" Sango groaned.

"Sango are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I just have a splitting headache so Miroku is taking care of me right now. The reason why I called is because I need you to do this one little favor for me" Sango said.

"Let me guess, you want me to go and pick up your car?" Kagome asked.

"Ugh yes please" Sango practically moaned. Kagome pulled her phone away from her ear and gave the object a strange look.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok?" Kagome asked.

"Ugh no which is why I am asking you to do this little favor for me" Sango said.

"You know you are lucky that I love you and that I have the spare key to your car" Kagome said.

"Yes and I love you too" Sango moaned.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Seriously Sango hearing you having sex on the phone is not cool. Tell Miroku to stop" Kagome said.

"Wait how do you know that we are having sex?" Sango moaned once again.

"Because I can hear Miroku grunt in the background as well as skin slapping. Seriously you need to tell him to stop" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"You know I can't. Once this beast starts there is no stopping him" Sango said with a grunt.

"Ugh that is just nasty. I'm hanging up now" Kagome said as she hanged up the phone. Thankfully Sesshomaru's club was a two blocks away from the park that Kagome was sitting at. After mumbling to herself about how much Sango owes her for this, Kagome got up and walked out of the park. After walking for about ten minutes, she finally made it to the club and saw Sesshomaru talking to a bunch of people who were carrying beer into his club. She noticed that he was wearing white short sleeved dress shirt with some black slacks and pair of black loafers. Sesshomaru always did have good taste in clothes. She walked up to him and Sesshomaru was surprise to see her.

"Kagome? What are you doing here" Sesshomaru said.

"Sango is a little preoccupied at the moment" Kagome said with disgust before adding "So I am here to pick up her car" Kagome said as she looked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru couldn't help chuckle softly. "Judging by the look of your face, I say you saw her in very tight position" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Ugh more like listened too and please don't remind me again" Kagome said with a pout forming on her lips. Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh at the face she made.

"C'mon her car is parked over here" Sesshomaru said as she placed his hand on her shoulder and lead her to where Sango left her car. After 15 seconds they were both now standing next to Sango's car.

"You know I am glad I found you Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she peeled off her sunglasses and placed them on top of her head.

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea I wanted to thank you for last night. I had a really great time" Kagome said with a smile.

"So did I. I am glad you stopped by last night" Sesshomaru said and couldn't help but smile at Sesshomaru's comment.

"Well I should let you go" Kagome said as she noticed a few of the guys were calling out to Sesshomaru.

"Yea" Sesshomaru said quietly as he mentally cursed out the men that stole what little time he had with Kagome. Kagome unlocked Sango's car and slowly opened the door.

"So I guess I'll see you later then?" Kagome asked as she sat down on the driver's seat.

"yea I guess so. Bye Kagome" Sesshomaru before he turned around and headed straight toward his club. As soon as Kagome closed the door and turned on the car, Sesshomaru turned around and ran towards Kagome and Sango's car. Kagome immediately rolled down her window once she saw Sesshomaru running towards her.

"Would it be too much if I asked you to stay. Once the guys leave I will be all alone and I could really use the company" Sesshomaru said"

"It's no problem I would love to stay" Kagome said and Sesshomaru opened the car door and helped Kagome out. Once she was out, the couple immediately headed towards the club.

!

!

!

!

After the workers left, both Sesshomaru and Kagome were sitting at the main bar. Kagome was drinking a sprite while Sesshomaru was drinking a glass of bourbon. They had the radio playing in the background.

"So tell me Sesshomaru how does it feel to be the owner of one of the most popular demons club in all of Japan?" Kagome asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"It's nice but it would of been a lot nicer if I was able to share it with someone" Sesshomaru said.

"Well I'm sure that not too hard for you, I mean I am pretty sure there is a line of girls waiting to be the next Mrs. Taisho" Kagome said.

"Yea but none of those girls have what I want in a woman" Sesshomaru said.

"And what do you want Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I want... Adventure. Someone who isn't afraid to live life to the fullest. Someone who is beautiful and smart. Someone who doesn't want me because I come from a very wealthy family. Someone who can stand up to herself and believe that someone like me loves her" Sesshomaru said.

"Well I am sure that one day you will find that special someone Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Yea well enough about me, what about you Kagome. I mean you would think that I would know you better since you dated Inuyasha but honestly I don't know anything about you except that you come from a very powerful family.

"Well there isn't much to say about me really. Nothing special or anything like that. I am twenty-two year old single woman living in Tokyo who is still trying to find her way into this big city. I work at a shrine with my family as a priestess. Despite being a Miko, I live a pretty normal life. no adventure and no romance in my life." Kagome said .

"Yea but being a direct decedent of the legendary warrior Midoriko and the keeper of the Shikon No Tama, I say that is a pretty big adventure right there" Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's nice but honestly I want more adventure in my life. I want someone who can look pass the fact that I am a priestess and still see that I am young girl who is willing to have fun" Kagome said.

"Do you think that is the reason why Inuyasha broke up with you in the first place?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't know. He said that I didn't look sexy enough for him. Whatever the hell that means" Kagome said.

"Well if it helps. I think Inuyasha is an idiot if he can't look pass the sexiness and see what a beautiful woman you are" Sesshomaru said as he placed a hand on Kagome's cheek. Kagome couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"You're welcome sweetheart" Sesshomaru said as he smiled softly.

"You know it's sad in today's society, seeing all these beautiful young girls wearing the most skimpiest outfits ever and guys nowadays encourage them to continue with that charade. At least that's what Inuyasha tried to do to me" Kagome confess.

"What do you mean" Sesshomaru asked. His blood was beginning to boil.

"Whenever we used to go out shopping, he used to always buy me these ridiculous clothing. I always turned them down. I'm sorry but I don't want to be like those girls wearing next to nothing. I guess that's the reason why Inuyasha broke up with me in the first place" Kagome said.

"Did he ever made you do something you didn't want to do?" Sesshomaru asked. he needed to know.

"No. Yea we had sex in the past but I always willingly with him. He never forced himself on me" Kagome said

"That's good" Sesshomaru said. Although he didn't like the fact that Inuyasha already slept with her.

"Despite what happened between us. I want Inuyasha to be happy and if that happiness is with someone like Kikyo then oh well. I tried my best to make him happy but it wasn't enough. I'm just happy that it happened now before things got out of hand or if we were engaged or even married" Kagome said.

"How do you feel about Kikyo anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I feel sorry for her actually. Sorry that in order for her feel powerful, she has to look like a slut and not use her brains or even her inner beauty to look or even feel powerful" Kagome said.

"You know that is why I've always enjoyed having you around Kagome. You're honest. You speak from the heart and you're not afraid to express what you feel" Sesshomaru said.

"Well someone has too" Kagome said softly. Suddenly Kagome's favorite song finally came up on the radio and she got the sudden urge to dance.

"My Song" Kagome said as she quickly got off the bar stool and ran to the radio that was behind the bar.

When I first saw you I knew nothings like it's used to be  
>Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history<br>The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
>You feed my appetite in ways I can't explain<p>

Kagome quickly ran over to the dance floor and begin to grind her hips to the music. While he took a sip of his drink, Sesshomaru couldn't help but lean back on his chair and enjoy the show.

I'll eat you up  
>(your love your love)<br>I'll eat you up  
>(your love your love)<br>(Woah)  
>I'll eat you up<br>(Woah)  
>So yum yum<br>(Woah)  
>Can't get enough<br>(Woah oh oh)  
>I think I'm in love<p>

"Dance with me Sesshomaru" Kagome yelled as she curled her index finger towards her in a summoning motion. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at the little seductress in front of him. Sesshomaru finally got off of the bar stool and walked over to where Kagome was dancing at.

If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee  
>What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me<br>Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
>You look so tasty and I could eat you up alive<p>

"And if I don't want to dance?" Sesshomaru asked.

I'll eat you up  
>(your love your love)<br>I'll eat you up  
>(your love your love)<br>(Woah)  
>I'll eat you up<br>(Woah)  
>So yum yum<br>(Woah)  
>Can't get enough<br>(Woah oh oh)  
>I think I'm in love<p>

I'll eat you up  
>(your love your love)<br>I'll eat you up  
>(your love your love)<br>(Woah)  
>I'll eat you up<br>(Woah)  
>So yum yum<br>(Woah)  
>Can't get enough<br>(Woah oh oh)  
>I think I'm in love<p>

"Too bad you are already here" Kagome said as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's hips and begin to walk in circles around him as she continued to sway her hips.

Can't stop thinking 'bout the things I wanna do to you  
>If you move any closer you'd be asking for it too<br>I want your love  
>I need your touch<br>So much I think I'm in love

"You naughty little girl" Sesshomaru said as he grabbed Kagome by the her waist and pulled her closer to his body. Kagome continued to grind her hips on top of his pelvic until the song was finally over.

I'll eat you up  
>(your love your love)<br>(Woah)  
>I'll eat you up<br>(Woah)  
>So yum yum<br>(Woah)  
>Can't get enough<br>(Woah oh oh)  
>I think I'm in love<p>

I wanna take you to my room  
>Wanna take you to my room<p>

(Woah)  
>I'll eat you up<br>(Woah)  
>So yum yum<br>(Woah)  
>Can't get enough<br>(Woah oh oh)  
>I think I'm in love<p>

(I'll eat you up)  
>(I'll eat you up)<br>(I'll eat you up)  
>(I'll eat you up)<p>

By the time the song was over, Sesshomaru's face was buried in between Kagome's neck and shoulder. Kagome hadn't realize that he was nibbling on her neck until she felt his hands on her buttocks, squeezing it.

Kagome moaned. "Sesshomaru" She whispered softly as she tried to hold back another moan.

"Oh baby you have no idea what you do to me" Sesshomaru whispered huskily as he lifted his head off of her neck and stared down at her.

"I think I know" Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru smirked before placing a quick kiss on Kagome's lips.

"Let's go upstairs" Sesshomaru practically growled softly. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

!

!

!

!

The sound of their moaning can be heard throughout the entire second floor. Sesshomaru was sitting at one of the lounge chairs with Kagome sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. Sesshomaru managed to peel off Kagome's tank top before he began to devour her neck. Kagome slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Once his entire shirt was unbutton, Kagome began to roam her hands all over his chest and stomach. Just by the touch, Kagome was able to tell that Sesshomaru's chest was ripped. She wasn't even able to detect a single ounce of fat on him.

Kagome moaned once again "Kami Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she felt Sesshomaru's claws all over her back.

"And it's only going to get better from here on out baby" Sesshomaru whispered softly before slamming his lips on top of hers. Kagome instantly parted her lips, allowing Sesshomaru to slip his tongue inside her sweet mouth. The two of them were now in a tongue battle, seeking dominance from one another but sadly for Kagome, Sesshomaru won. After a few minutes, Kagome pulled away for air. Sesshomaru began to lay soft kisses all over Kagome's neck and shoulder as he placed his hand on Kagome's bra strap, allowing the strap to fall pass her shoulder.

"Not even a week has passed since you became single and you already have my brother in between your legs" A voice said from behind. Kagome instantly rolled her eyes and Sesshomaru couldn't help but growl at his idiot brother.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Kagome asked still sitting on Sesshomaru's lap.

"I came here to talk to my brother but I can see that he is a little busy so I'll come back later" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned around and noticed that Kikyo was with him.

"No it's ok. I got to go anyway" Kagome said as she reached over Sesshomaru's shoulder and grabbed her tank top.

"No you'll stay Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he stopped Kagome. He grabbed her tank top and helped her slip into it. Once she had her top in place, Sesshomaru helped Kagome climb off of his lap. Making sure that she wouldn't leave, Sesshomaru held her hand.

"What is it that you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Father tried calling you earlier. He wants to know who you are going to take to the company's gala ball next month?" Inuyasha asked.

"I haven't decided yet. please don't tell me that is the only reason why you came?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What can I say? I came because I wanted to see my favorite older brother" Inuyasha smirked. "Oh and you should know Kagome that Sesshomaru might take one of his many sluts to the gala, so don't worry about having to buy a dress seeing as though you most likely won't go" Inuyasha added. Kagome couldn't help but glare at Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, slammed his brother up against the wall. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Sesshomaru growled at his brother.

"You know me, I can't help but tell the truth" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Let me guess. You still have feelings for Kagome and it makes you jealous that she is with me and not crying over you" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

"Kagome will never be yours Sesshomaru. She will come back to me" Inuyasha said in a language that only he and brother understood.

"You lost her Inuyasha, Kagome will never go back to you. Especially if she has someone like me" Sesshomaru said in the same language. Inuyasha growled as Sesshomaru released him.

"Let's go Kikyo" Inuyasha said as she grabbed Kikyo by the hand and the two of them left the building. Once they were gone, Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome.

"You're ok?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea I'm fine" Kagome said.

"And listen, don't let Inuyasha's words bother you ok?" Sesshomaru said.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we're dating or anything right?" Kagome said.

"Right" Sesshomaru said softly.

"Well I got go anyway. I still have to drop off Sango's car" Kagome said.

"Ok" Sesshomaru said before placing a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead.

"Bye Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"Bye Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome walk out of his club.

!

!

!

!

Kagome finally arrived at Sango's place. After parking the car in the driveway, Kagome turned off the car and climbed out of the car and began to walk towards Sango's giant house. Being the heiress of the world's largest demon exterminator company really did have its perks at times and Kagome couldn't help but envy her best friend. Once Kagome arrived at the doorstep, she rang the doorbell. After a few seconds, Sango opened the door.

"Please tell me that it is safe to enter this house" Kagome asked.

Sango couldn't help but laugh. "Yes of course you big goof, come in" Sango said as she allowed Kagome to enter her home. Once Kagome made it to the living room, she sat down on the love couch. Sango sat across from her on the recliner.

"So I brought back your baby all safe and sound" Kagome said with a smile.

"You know I can't thank you enough Kagome. You are the only person I trust when it comes to driving my car" Sango said.

"You don't even trust Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Ugh no. He is just like Inuyasha, he loves the speed" Sango said and Kagome began to laugh.

"So you know what I did today, now I want to know what you did?" Sango asked.

"Well after you called me I went over to the club to pick up your car since I was already in the area. Sesshomaru was there with a few of his workers. pretty much I spent the entire day with Sesshomaru at Moonlight Ecstasy" Kagome said with a blush. Sango noticed it already.

Sango gasped. "Kagome Higurashi what did you and Sesshomaru do?" Sango asked. Kagome blushed a darker shade of red.

"Nothing we just talked" Kagome said quietly.

"No I know that look Kagome. Did you and Sesshomaru have sex?" Sango asked.

"No but we did kiss... a lot" Kagome admitted.

"I knew it. You must tell me the details?" Sango asked as she ran over to where Kagome was sitting at and sat down right next to her.

"It was amazing Sango. I mean I don't even know how to explain it. It was that good" Kagome said with a smile.

"Do you think that he might ask you out?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. We were interrupted by Inuyasha and Kikyo and he mentioned something about his sluts, but I have never seen him with another woman. Have you?" Kagome asked.

"Nope whenever Miroku and I go to the club, Sesshomaru is always in his office. now that think about, the only time Sesshomaru hangs out with us is when you are at the club. I have never seen with another woman" Sango said.

"So what if Sesshomaru does ask me out, what should I do?" Kagome asked.

"Well the only answer I am going to give you is just follow your heart Kagome. If you do say yes then who knows maybe Sesshomaru is your one and only" Sango said as she smiled gently at her best friend.

"Thank you Sango. You are the best" Kagome said as she gave her best friend a hug. Kagome noticed the time on the clock that was in front of her on the wall and practically jumped out of her skin.

"Well I should get going, I want to be home in time for dinner" Kagome said as she released Sango.

"Go. I'm going on a date with Miroku in a little bit any way" Sango said and both girls stood up and began to walk towards the entranceway.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Same time?" Sango asked.

"Yes breakfast at 9 at Nikki's" Kagome said with a smile.

"Awesome see you then" Sango said as she gave her friend another hug.

"And you have fun at your date tonight" Kagome said as she returned the hug.

"You know I will" Sango said with smile as she released the hug. After Sango opened the front door, she soon realized how Kagome got to her house in the first place.

"Hey do you need a ride?" Sango asked.

"No. It's nice out and walk sounds wonderful tonight" Kagome said.

"Ok, then please call me the minute you get home" Sango said.

"Yes mommy" Kagome said with a wink before leaving Sango's estate.

!

!

!

!

On her way to the shrine, Kagome walked slower than usual. Fall and Winter has always been her two favorite holidays, and with the leaves now changing it's color, Kagome couldn't help but admire this beautiful fall night. After thirty minutes of walking, Kagome finally made it back to her house. The first thing she noticed that was different was the sight of a black jaguar that was parked just outside her drive-way. There was only one person she knew who owned a black jaguar and that is Sesshomaru.

"What is he doing here" Kagome asked quietly as began to walk on the giant stairway that lead to the Higurashi Shrine. After a few minutes of walking, Kagome finally made it to her front door. She quickly sent Sango a text, stating that she was finally home.

I'm home" Kagome yelled as she soon as she opened the front door.

"Kitchen sweetheart" Kagome heard her mother yelled. Once she made it to the kitchen she saw her family including Sesshomaru sitting at the dining table.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked. Immediately, her family got off the chair that they were sitting at and left the kitchen.

"We'll leave you two alone" Kiera said before stopping next to her daughter in order to whisper in her ear. "Follow your heart sweetie" Kiera said before leaving the kitchen. Kagome had no idea what her mother was talking until she saw Sesshomaru standing next to her.

"Come outside with me Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he held her hand. Kagome simply nodded her head. The couple finally made it outside and they both sat under the sacred tree. Kagome's hand was still being held by Sesshomaru.

"Is everything alright Sesshomaru" Kagome asked.

"No Kagome" Sesshomaru admitted.

"What is it? What's wr..." Kagome couldn't finished her question because she felt Sesshomaru's lips on top of hers. Their kiss was gentle and sweet and neither of them had the urge to part away but after a few minutes Sesshomaru slowly pulled away.

"What are you doing to me Kagome? I can't stop thinking about you" Sesshomaru whispered softly as he laid his forehead on top of hers.

"I don't know Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly as she closed her eyes.

"Please what my brother said to you earlier was a lie and I don't want you to think that I a just like him Kagome. Know and understand that I can never hurt you Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"I know Sesshomaru and I believe you" Kagome said softly.

"You don't have to answer me right away but please know this that no matter what happens between us, remember that I will always care about you" Sesshomaru said as he gave Kagome a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I will Sesshomaru. I promise" Kagome said.

"Then that is all that I am asking from you" Sesshomaru said before leaving Kagome alone outside, sitting under the sacred tree.

!

!

!

!

Yay chapter 2 is finally done. I hope you all enjoyed it and please disregard and misspelling and grammar error, I'm pretty sure I left out a few.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna.

R&R

**NEXT TIME ON MOONLIGHT ECSTASY CHAPTER 3: TBA**

**"What does that even mean Sango?" Kagome asked.**

**"Listen to your heart Kagome, do you think that Sesshomaru is capable of breaking your heart?" Sango asked.**

**"A part of me does and a part of me doesn't. I think the problem is that I am not ready for a relationship yet. Yes I would love to have Sesshomaru in my life as a special someone but I keep thinking about Inuyasha and how he wanted to change me" Kagome said.**

**"Do you think Sesshomaru wants to change you" Sango asked.**

**"Honestly no" Kagome said.**

**"Then maybe you should give him a chance. Get to know him. Who knows, maybe Sesshomaru is nothing like Inuyasha" Sango said with a smile.**

**"Yea maybe you're right" Kagome said quietly as she took a few sips of her orange juice.**


	3. It's A Date

AN: I'm so happy with all the positive response that I had been receiving for this story, thank you guys so much.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and the songs I use in this story are not mine, only this plot is.

**WARNING: LIME/LIGHT SMUTNESS IN THIS CHAPTER.**

Enjoy

!

!

!

!

Chapter 3: It's A Date Part 1

Sunday mornings has always been Kagome's favorite time of the week for many reasons, however the biggest reason is that every Sunday morning she and Sango always manage to have breakfast together. Whether is was at Sango's place or at Nikki's Café, Kagome and Sango never missed a Sunday morning since they were in high school.

It was a tradition for the girls.

By eight o'clock in the morning, Kagome has already taken a shower and got dressed. Despite the cool weather, Kagome decided to wear a long strapless black summer dress. While jamming to Tove Lo, Kagome began to straighten her hair.

You're gone and I gotta stay  
>High all the time<br>To keep you off my mind  
>Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh<br>High all the time  
>To keep you off my mind<br>Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh  
>Spend my days locked in a haze<br>Trying to forget you babe  
>I fall back down<br>Gotta stay high all my life  
>To forget I'm missing you<br>Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh

"Oh my Kami, my ears are bleeding" Sota said while covering his ears as he barged into his older sisters room. Kagome glared at him before throwing one of her stuffed animals that was sitting on her vanity. Sota immediately closed the door before getting hit by the stuffed animal.

"Idiot" Kagome mumble to herself before smiling. Despite being a pain in her ass, she really did love her younger brother. he and Kohaku, Sango's younger brother made her life interesting and fun. After ten minutes of straightening her hair, Kagome finally finished. She turned off her straightener before unplugging it from the wall. After making sure everything was off in her room, She grabbed her white cardigan as well as her cell phone and purse before walking out of room. Kagome made it downstairs where she saw her family in the kitchen, having breakfast.

"Good morning" Kagome said before giving her mother and grandfather a kiss on the cheek. She ruffled with Sota's hair while he ate his breakfast.

"Good morning sweetie, did you slept well?" Her mother asked.

"Yea pretty good actually. Hey mom do you think I can borrow the car today?" Kagome asked.

"Of course honey, just be careful ok?" Her mother said.

"Don't worry, I will" Kagome said after grabbing her mother's car keys. With one final goodbye, Kagome left the kitchen and walked outside. She slipped into her white cardigan before walking towards her mother's car. It was a 2015 Toyota Prius. Despite not being loaded and filthy rich like the rest of her friends, Kagome and her family still lived a comfortable life. She opened the driver side door and climbed into the car. She immediately turned on the car and drove out of the shrine.

After ten minutes of driving, Kagome arrived at Nikki's. Once she step out of the car, she saw Sango's car pull into the parking lot. Sango parked her car right besides Kagome's and immediately turned off her car. The moment she got out of the car, she gave her best friend a hug.

"Hey girl" Sango said.

"What's up?" Kagome said as she returned the hug.

"Starving. Let's go" Sango said as she locked arms with Kagome. The girls entered Nikki's and immediately placed their orders with the waitress standing behind the cash register. Deciding on where to sit, the girls went straight for one of the booths that was placed right next to the window, overlooking the city.

"So what happened last night?" Sango asked. After Sesshomaru kissed her goodnight, Kagome ran inside and immediately texted Sango. Not wanting to go into the details, Kagome decided that she was going to explain to Sango in the morning, during breakfast.

"Well remember that I spent the day with Sesshomaru at the club and Inuyasha started talking shit about him and his suppose sluts?" Kagome asked and Sango nodded her head.

"Well he came over last night and he explained to me that what Inuyasha said was a complete lie and that he is incapable of hurting me. I promised that I was going to believe him and with that he just left" Kagome said with a sigh before adding. "What does that even mean Sango" Kagome said. The waitress finally came over to their table and gave the girls their drinks and meal. Kagome ordered an orange juice with scramble eggs, turkey bacon and side of fruits. Sango ordered her usual green tea and vegetarian omelet.

"Listen to your heart Kagome, do you think that Sesshomaru is capable of breaking your heart?" Sango asked before taking a bite of her food.

"A part of me does and a part of me doesn't. I think the problem is that I am not ready for a relationship yet. Yes I would love to have Sesshomaru in my life as a special someone but I keep thinking about Inuyasha and how he wanted to change me" Kagome said before taking a bite of her food.

Sango swallowed her first bite. "Do you think Sesshomaru wants to change you" Sango asked.

"Honestly no" Kagome said after swallowing her food.

"Then maybe you should give him a chance. Get to know him. Who knows, maybe Sesshomaru is nothing like Inuyasha" Sango said with a smile.

"Yea maybe you're right" Kagome said quietly as she took a few sips of her orange juice.

"Besides we both know that Sesshomaru is nothing like Inuyasha. The guy has morals plus Sesshomaru isn't the type of guy that sleeps with every woman in Tokyo. I mean sure the girls love him and wants to fuck the hell out of him, however Sesshomaru never lead them on" Sango said before taking another bite.

"That's true" Kagome said.

"So please Kagome just listen to your heart. Sesshomaru may generally be into you so just give him a chance and if he breaks your heart, I'll kill him" Sango said with a wink.

Kagome laughed at her best friend. "What about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"I'm going to let Sesshomaru handle that. I'm not going to ruin the little pleasure he'll get from kicking Inuyasha's ass" Sango said.

"Little?" Kagome said with a smirk.

"Ok maybe a whole lot of pleasure" Sango said.

The girls remained silent to enjoy the rest of their meal, by the time they were done and the waitress came over to pick up their plates, Kagome saw Sango waving her hand at someone. Kagome turned around and saw Sesshomaru and his father Inutoga waiting in line to order their food.

"It's scary how those two look so alike" Sango said.

"I know right? If I didn't know better I would of guessed that they were twins" Kagome added. By the time Sesshomaru and Inutoga finished placing their orders, they headed straight to where the girls are sitting at.

"Well look what we have here" Inutoga said and the girls smiled instantly.

"Hey big poppa" The girls said in unison as they scooted closer to window to allow the demons to sit next to them. Sesshomaru took a seat next to Kagome and Inutoga sat next to Sango. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek before asking how she was?

"I'm good" Kagome said with a blush.

"And how are you Sango?" Inutoga asked.

"I'm great big poppa" Sango said with a smile.

"That's good" Inutoga said before looking at Kagome. "Now I heard what my younger son did to you, you wouldn't mind if I kick his ass for you?" Inutoga asked.

Kagome smirked. "Not at all" Kagome added.

"Wait what about Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

"Oh dear Kami, Sesshomaru'll kill him if he had the chance" Inutoga said.

"Exactly" Sesshomaru added as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's shoulder. Kagome instantly blushed before scooting closer to Sesshomaru. Both Sango and Inutoga saw it and they couldn't help but smirked. The waitress finally came with Sesshomaru's and Inutoga meals. Both demons ordered black coffee, Sesshomaru had a meat lovers omelet while Inutoga had a cheesy omelet.

"So tell me ladies, how are your siblings?" Inutoga asked.

"Ugh a big pain in my ass but hey I still love Kohaku" Sango said.

"Yea Sota is a handful but he is still sweetie" Kagome said.

"Hard to believe they are going to turn eighteen soon and on the same day as well" Sesshomaru said. One of the biggest reason why Sota and Kohaku are the best of friends is that they share they same birthday.

"I know. You know they remind us of Sango and I when we were that age" Kagome said.

"Oh really?" Inutoga asked.

"Yep we were a handful to our parents but we were gorgeous doing it" Sango said before winking at Kagome. Kagome smirked.

Inutoga laughed. "This is why I love you two, If I had a daughter, she would of been just like you two" Inutoga added.

"Well think of us as the daughters you and Izayoi never had" Kagome said.

"Oh trust me, they both consider you two family" Sesshomaru said and both girls smiled. The girls remained silent while they allowed both demons to enjoy the rest of their meals. Even though the girls enjoyed eating alone during their breakfast date, they still love it when someone comes along and joins them. Especially if that person came from the Taisho's circle of friends and family.

After they finished their meals, the little group decided to leave the café. Both demons escorted the girls to their cars.

"Well I got to get going, I promised Kohaku that I spend the day with him" Sango said as she got in her car.

"Yes and I'll wait for you in the car Sesshomaru" Inutoga said as he watched Sango drive out of the parking lot. By the time Sesshomaru and Kagome were alone, they both chuckled softly.

"So what are you planning on doing today Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Absolutely nothing, I was thinking about going to the club and maybe kill some time after I drop off my father at the manor. You?" Sesshomaru said as he took a step closer to Kagome. The sexual tension between to grow with each passing second.

"Well after I pick up Sango's dress from the cleaners, I was planning on driving around the city to see if I can find something interesting to do" Kagome said softly.

"You know you can always come to the club" Sesshomaru said, his hands were brushing lightly against Kagome's thigh. Kagome gasped lightly.

"Are you inviting me over to the club?" Kagome asked.

"If you want Kagome" Sesshomaru said.

"I'll think about it" Kagome said and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"Well I should let you go then" Sesshomaru said as she kissed Kagome lightly on her lips. Their kiss held so much longing and caring that it made Kagome tremble underneath. Her kisses with Inuyasha never felt this powerful before. With Inuyasha it was all about lust but with Sesshomaru it was more then just lust. After Sesshomaru pulled away, he opened the door for Kagome. Once she was inside her car, Sesshomaru closed it gently. Kagome immediately rolled down her window.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said.

"For what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"For..." Kagome paused for a second "...everything" Kagome added and Sesshomaru smiled softly.

"Anytime baby" Sesshomaru said before leaving Kagome. Once Sesshomaru got in the car, Kagome drove out of the parking lot and headed straight for the cleaners.

!

!

!

!

After retrieving Sango's dress from the cleaners, Kagome drove straight toward Sango's house to drop of the dress. There she explained everything to Sango about what happen with Sesshomaru after she left the café. Sango told Kagome once again to follow her heart and now Kagome is sitting in the parking lot of Moonlight Ecstasy. She noticed the only car in the parking belong to Sesshomaru, which meant he was somewhere in the club or at least outside. The club is usually closed during the day and opened at night to the public. Only Sesshomaru's closet friends and family were allowed inside the club during closing hours.

Kagome slowly climbed out of the car and after making sure everything was turned off, she locked the car. Not sure why but her heart began to beat rapidly with anticipation with every step she took closer to the club. Thinking about their kiss from earlier and what they did yesterday made Kagome's body tremble. She began to wonder what she and Sesshomaru would do Kagome entered the club and noticed that Sesshomaru was no where insight.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome said before something pushed her up against the wall. Kagome was about ready to scream until she noticed that it was Sesshomaru hovering above her.

"Sess..." Kagome before she felt Sesshomaru's lips slammed up against hers. Just like before, their kiss held a sense of longing but this time, Kagome was able to feel Sesshomaru's desire for her. Sesshomaru bit down on Kagome's bottom lip softly causing the girl to softly gasp and Sesshomaru took the opportunity to thrust his tongue inside her sweet caverns. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her buttocks before lifting her up. Kagome instantly wrapped her legs around his waist and Sesshomaru couldn't help growl softly.

"Woman do you have nay idea what you are doing to me" Sesshomaru said before he began to nibble on her earlobe. Kagome noticed that his eyes were slightly red which only meant that Sesshomaru's demon is itching to come out.

"Why don't you show me?" Kagome moaned softly as she began to grind her hips up against his crotch. Sesshomaru growled and in a blink of an eye, the couple were in the second floor and Kagome was sitting on Sesshomaru's desk in his office. Sesshomaru lips were now on Kagome's neck as he began to nibble it softly. A dark hickey began to form on her neck and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk. After placing one last kiss on her neck, Sesshomaru pulled down Kagome's top half of the dress.

He noticed the strapless crimson red laced bra she was wearing and Sesshomaru instantly growled. God he loves seeing her wear his favorite colors. Sesshomaru placed a kiss on both sides of her shoulder before unclipping her bra. Once her bra was removed, Sesshomaru placed his hand on her breast and began to play with her nipples. His lips were now nibbling on Kagome's neck once again.

Kagome moaned with how good it felt to have Sesshomaru hands all over her. Sesshomaru removed his lips from her neck and slammed them against her lips. He wanted to take her so bad but he wanted his first time with Kagome to be special. If they ever got that far in their relationship. He wants to bathe her in rose petals and make sweet love to her all night in the candlelight. He wants to hear her scream his name in ecstasy but not in the club, at least not yet anyway.

"God baby I want you so badly" Sesshomaru whispered softly after pulling away from her lips. He placed his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes.

"I know Sesshomaru. I want you to" Kagome whispered softly.

"Not right now. I want our first time together to be special. You and Inuyasha may have fucked in the past" Sesshomaru paused. God that sounded so wrong coming from his lips and it left a bad taste in his mouth. "But I want to make sweet love to you all night" Sesshomaru added before giving her a chaste kiss. Kagome noticed the desire in his eyes and she couldn't help but tremble. Sex with Inuyasha was great but she couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lay underneath him, withering in ecstasy. Inuyasha may be a half demon, however Sesshomaru is all demon and powerful one at that. Kagome only nodded her head.

Sesshomaru handed Kagome her bra before stepping back. Once Kagome had her bra on and fixing her dress, she step down from the desk and looked at Sesshomaru.

"I know I shouldn't be asking you this but please Sesshomaru don't hurt me like Inuyasha did. He tried to change me in the past and I don't want to go through with that again. I can't handle it if you ever did that to me" Kagome said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"There is something you are not telling me Kagome. Did Inuyasha ever did something to you that made you feel uncomfortable?" Sesshomaru asked but Kagome remained silent as more tears began to fall from her eyes. Finally Kagome find the courage to speak.

"Ever since Kikyo returned from Okinawa six months ago, Inuyasha has always belittled me and compared to her. Well last week, I went to stop by Inuyasha's place. Since Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen once arrived inside, I immediately headed towards his room and once I opened the door, I saw..." Kagome paused as more tears began to fall from her eyes. "... Kikyo spread eagle with Inuyasha between her legs. Once they noticed I was at the door, Inuyasha turned around and smirked at me before asking me if I wanted to join them. I ran out of the house after that and the next day he dumped me" Kagome said.

"So you mean to tell me that fucking hanyou cheating on you?" Sesshomaru said with a glare on his faced. Kagome knew that she wasn't glaring at her but at his brother. Kagome nodded.

"I didn't want anybody to know about the cheating so I just told everybody that he simply dumped me and we left on good terms" Kagome said softly. Now Sesshomaru understood why Kagome has been afraid. She had her heart broken in the worst possible way by the one person who sworn to protect and love her. Sesshomaru instantly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Come here baby" Sesshomaru said before bringing her body closer to his. He laid a kiss on top of her head as he allowed Kagome to cry in his arms. The only way for Kagome to move on is to let her cry her heart out. Even though Sesshomaru hated it, he knew that it must be on if he wants a future with her.

"I rather die than hurt you Kagome. No matter what happens to us in the future, my heart will always belong to you. I care about you way more than you think and I'm going to show you just how beautiful you really are" Sesshomaru said before placing a kiss on her forehead. Kagome nodded her head in response. The two remained quiet for a few minutes before a thought came to Sesshomaru's head.

"Come have dinner with me tonight Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome smiled softly. "I like that idea Sesshomaru" She whispered softly.

!

!

!

!

After Kagome agreed to have dinner with Sesshomaru later that evening, Sesshomaru told her what time he was planning on picking up Kagome as well as where he is going to take her. After that, the two parted ways. Kagome drove straight over to Sango's place to pick up an outfit that is sure to be perfect for the evening, while Sesshomaru had other plans. He only hoped that Inuyasha wasn't alone because if he was then Sesshomaru will most likely kill him. Finally Sesshomaru arrived at Inuyasha's townhouse and he noticed that Kikyo's car was there as well. Good. At least now Sesshomaru doesn't have to worry about killing him, plus he was happy that Kikyo was there. That way Sesshomaru can express how much he really hated the two of them.

Sesshomaru climbed out of his car and headed straight to the house. Since Inuyasha kept the door unlock, Sesshomaru walked right in. Inuyasha and Kikyo was no where to be found.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru roared. A few seconds later, Sesshomaru heard noises coming from upstairs and after a few minutes, Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha walking down the stairs wearing nothing but a red bath robe.

"What the fuck do you want asshole?" Inuyasha said as he finally made it downstairs. Sesshomaru crossed the room in a couple of strides and punch Inuyasha right in the face. Inuyasha fell flat on his butt and held his now broken nose as blood began to drip down his face. Sesshomaru also noticed a mark forming right beside his nose, where Sesshomaru had punched. He smirked before grabbing Inuyasha's shirt collar.

"You think I wouldn't find out about what you did to Kagome, you sick bastard" Sesshomaru said as he punched Inuyasha's other cheek. This time Sesshomaru felt Inuyasha's bone crack. Since Inuyasha has demon blood flowing in his veins, Inuyasha's face should be healed by the end of the day. That knowledge right there only made Sesshomaru even more angry.

"You sick fuck" Inuyasha yelled in pain.

After seeing his younger brother in pain, Sesshomaru let go of Inuyasha. God he really wanted to kill his brother at this point but he needed to calm down. After Inuyasha finished coughing up blood, Sesshomaru glared at him.

"How stupid can you really be Inuyasha? How the hell can you break Kagome's heart the way you did? If you wanted to be with someone else why didn't you just dump her and move on with your life? ANSWER ME HANYOU!" Sesshomaru roared the last part. At this point, Inuyasha became completely terrified of his older brother, but Inuyasha held his ground and he isn't planning on showing Sesshomaru just how scared he is. Sesshomaru took a step back when he noticed Kikyo walking down the stairs. Inuyasha slowly stood up and wrapped his arms around Kikyo.

"Kagome wasn't giving me her body like I wanted her to. The last time we fucked was when Kikyo moved back to Tokyo. I simply got tired of Kagome and hooked up with Kikyo. Not my fault Kagome found us having sex" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Not your fault? You fucking idiot! I swear if you weren't my brother I'd kill you on the spot" Sesshomaru said as his eyes began to glow red. Both Inuyasha and Kikyo took a step back.

"You know what I should be thanking you right now for letting go of Kagome because now I can show her what a real demon is and trust me she'll look back at all this and will probably thank you too" Sesshomaru said.

"Please, after a month of being with you I'm sure Kagome will get tired with your ass. You may be all demon but remember I am all man" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"You call yourself a man? A real man wouldn't cheat on his faithful and loyal girlfriend with the town slut" Sesshomaru said as he glared at Kikyo.

"Bastard you don't know shit. Inuyasha and I are in love and he doesn't need a child like Kagome. What he needs is a real lady" Kikyo said as she glared back at the demon in front of her.

"Sure if you call getting plastic surgery done just to look sexy is the definition of a real lady then ok Kikyo you are a real lady" Sesshomaru sneered at Kikyo before looking at his younger brother.

"You're right Kikyo, Inuyasha doesn't need a person like Kagome in his life, in fact he doesn't even deserve her. What Kagome needs in her life is someone who will take care of her and love her the way she deserves to be love, and I am going to show her just that" Sesshomaru said before leaving the townhouse. When Sesshomaru finally made it to his car, he saw Inuyasha and Kikyo standing by the front door. Sesshomaru remained quiet as he got into his car and drove away. Tonight he is going to start showing Kagome how to live life to the fullest.

!

!

!

!

It was 5:00pm and Kagome is extremely nervous. In about an hour and a half, Sesshomaru will be here and is going to take her to Sakurai Valley. One of the most expensive restaurants in all of Japan. It amazed her how Sesshomaru was able to make reservation in so little time when usually people waited months for a reservation. Then again, the Taisho Clan is one of Japan's most powerful and richest family.

Kagome sighed after looking at her mirror. She decided to borrow Sango's black one shoulder backless evening gown. Kami, she is grateful that she and Sango are the same size in clothing because if not, this would have never worked. After curling her hair and putting it in a half up style, Kagome applied a little make up. Kagome settle for a more natural look, seeing as though Sesshomaru preferred it that way. After putting the finishing touches to her face, Kagome slipped into her black suede stilettos heels.

Now it was 6:20pm and Kagome became even more nervous. Sesshomaru is going to arrive in ten minutes and Kagome began to wonder if she made the right choice with agreeing to have dinner with him. After looking in the mirror one last time, Kagome made sure that everything was off in her room before grabbing her black shall and black handbag with her cellphone.

Finally she heard the doorbell ring and after a few seconds she heard her mother yelling her name. Alright it was now or never. Kagome stepped out of her room and walked downstairs. Once she made it down stairs, She saw Sesshomaru and her mother standing at the doorway. She noticed Sesshomaru is wearing a black Armani suit with a white buttoned up t-shirt underneath and a black silk tie and a pair of black leather Gucci loafers. He had his hair down and my God, the man looked good enough to eat.

Sesshomaru smiled softly after he saw Kagome walking down the stairs, once she made it downstairs, Sesshomaru took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"Wow Kagome you look...amazing" Sesshomaru said.

"So do you Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile.

"Well I guess I'll leave you two alone. Have fun" Kiera said before winking at the lovely couple in front of her. After Kiera disappeared into the living room, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes" Kagome said. All her nervousness slipped away the moment she answered. Not sure what it was but Sesshomaru always did have the magical touch. Something that Kagome loved about him. The two walked outside and Kagome noticed the limo that was sitting at the bottom of the stairs and she couldn't help but smile once again. Inuyasha never did anything like this for her.

By the time the couple made it over to the limo, Kagome realized the chauffer was waiting for them by the door.

"M'Lord, Ms. Higurashi" The chauffer said before opening the door for them. Kagome was impressed and this was something she could definitely get used to. Finally the couple stepped inside and Kagome was in awe. This was her first time in a limo and Kagome couldn't help but feel giddy inside. Once Sesshomaru was inside as well and the door was closed, Kagome scooted closer to his body and Sesshomaru wrapped his hand around her shoulder.

"Tonight I really don't want to mention your brother, tonight it is about us" Kagome said as she placed her hand on Sesshomaru's thigh.

"I couldn't agree more" Sesshomaru said before he handed Kagome a glass of chardonnay. Kagome smiled before taking the glass.

!

!

!

!

Yay I am so happy with this chapter and how it turned out. I hope you all enjoy it as well. The next chapter is going to focus on the entire date scene with Sesshomaru and Kagome and I might add a little some thing to it. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error. I am sure I missed a few.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

**NEXT TIME ON MOONLIGHT ECSTASY CHAPTER 4: IT'S A DATE PART 2**

**After ordering their meal, Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of Kagome's. He really did love touching her soft skin, it did wonders in calming in his inner beast.**

**"So tell me why did you agree to come on a date with me anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.**

**"I trust you Sesshomaru, I've known your family since I was in high school and I also know that no matter what happens, I know you won't do anything to hurt me the way your brother did. I know you care about me Sesshomaru and right now I need that in my life to help me push forward into becoming the woman that I know I can be" Kagome admitted.**

**"I thought you didn't want to talk about my brother?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of smirk plastered on his face.**

**"I know but I come to realize that if you and I do end up together, your brother is always going to be there. However, even though I don't like it, he is still your brother and I rather put up with your brother with you and not alone" Kagome said.**

**"You know I'll be honest with you Kagome. I don't know why Inuyasha let you go. I mean you are an amazing human being, you're smart, you're beautiful and my Kami the most feistiest woman I have ever met. My brother is a fucking idiot for letting you go" Sesshomaru admitted.**

**Kagome couldn't help but smile. "thank you Sesshomaru I really needed to hear that".**

**"But you know what? I am glad that he did though because now you have the chance to be with someone who really does care about you and your well being" Sesshomaru said.**

**"Yea you're right Sesshomaru" Kagome said.**


	4. It's A Date Part Two

AN: It still amazes me that this story is receiving all this positive and wonderful reviews, thank you guys so much. Also I am so sorry for not updating this story sooner, I wanted this chapter to be perfect before I uploaded.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha or the songs I use in this story are not mine, only this plot is.

**WARNING: LEMON GOODNESS LATER ON IN THIS CHAPTERS. MINORS SHOULD NOT BE READING THIS STORY.**

Enjoy.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 4: It's A Date Part two.

"So what should we toast to?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering Kagome. "To a new beginning. Fill with fun, laughter and excitement" Sesshomaru said as he held up his glass towards Kagome. Kagome lifted up her glass as well before tapping it with Sesshomaru's.

"Cheers" Kagome said before bringing the glass to her lips in order to take a sip. After the couple finished taking a couple of sips, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's glass and placed it on the mini bar beside him. After setting the drinks down, Sesshomaru turned back around and placed his hand on Kagome's cheek before pulling her towards him. He gently laid his lips on top of her before he began to nibble on her lower lip. Kagome couldn't help but let out a moan.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful and amazing you look right now?" Sesshomaru whispered against her lips.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again" Kagome said and Sesshomaru couldn't help but place a soft kiss on Kagome's lips before trailing down all the way to her bare shoulder.

"You look beautiful (Kiss) amazing (Kiss) and Kami woman I wouldn't mind having you for dinner and dessert (Kiss)" Sesshomaru said in between kisses. Kagome giggled at his confessions.

"Well I do because I'm a little hungry right now" Kagome said as she pulled away from Sesshomaru.

"Why do you tease me so much?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed his hand on her waist.

"Because it's fun" Kagome said with a wink before laying her head on Sesshomaru shoulder. She was able to smell Sesshomaru's cologne as well as his natural scent and it only made Kagome's mouth watered. Everything that makes up Sesshomaru and who he is, is completely different than his younger brother. Inuyasha has always been demanding with Kagome and he never gave her any personal space. Sesshomaru on the other hand has always treated Kagome with respect, even when she was dating Inuyasha.

Kagome used to always hear stories from Inuyasha stating how rude and inconsiderate Sesshomaru is, however Kagome has never seen that side of him. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are total opposite in every way and yes Sesshomaru is a very powerful demon and can be a little scary at times, however those are the qualities that make Sesshomaru who he is and Kagome wouldn't have it any other way.

"What are you thinking of?" Sesshomaru asked quietly.

"Just thinking about how wonderful you are Sesshomaru" Kagome sighed happily before looking up at him. Sesshomaru smiled softly before placing a kiss on Kagome's forehead.

Finally after ten minutes of riding in the limo, the couple finally made it to the restaurant. Once the chauffer stopped the car in front of the restaurant, he climbed out of the limo and opened the door for the couple. Once Sesshomaru and Kagome stepped out of the limo, they both thank the chauffer.

"Thank you Kai" Sesshomaru said before Kagome said her thank you. After Kai bowed to the lovely couple, Sesshomaru lead Kagome to the entrance of the restaurant where they were greeted by the Maître D.

"Good evening Mr. Taisho, M'Lady and welcome to Sakurai Valley" the Maître D said.

"Good evening. Table for two under Taisho" Sesshomaru said.

"Yes we arrange a private area for you and your date tonight, please follow me" the Maître D said before leading Sesshomaru and Kagome to the most secluded area in the restaurant. Once they reached the private area, Kagome let out a gasp. With all the lights turned off, they only light they were able to see came from the candles that were placed all over the room. The Maître D wasn't kidding when he said that the restaurant arranged a private area for the couple, they really were in a private room and away from the public. Kagome also noticed a single stem white rose laying right in the middle of their table and Kagome couldn't help but smile. Once Sesshomaru and Kagome were seated, the Maître D handed them the menus.

"Yuuki will be your waitress for the evening and she will be with you shortly" the Maitre D said before leaving the table. Once the Maitre D was gone, Sesshomaru and Kagome both looked at their menus, wondering what they should order.

Just like the Maître D said, Yuuki came into the room a minute after the maître D said.

"Hello my name is Yuuki, can I start you off with a drink?" Yukki asked after pulling out her pen and notebook.

"Yes we will have your most popular wine" Sesshomaru asked.

"Alright" Yuuki said before writing it down on her notebook. "I will be back shortly with your drinks" she added before leaving. Once Yuuki was out of the room Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Have you decided what you are going to order?' Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea the seafood sounds really good right now. You?" Kagome asked.

"Steak" Sesshomaru said and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the way he said it. After a few minutes, Yuuki finally came back with their wine.

"Here is our Vino Bordeaux" Yuuki said after handing them their wine glass and slowly poured the drink in their glass. Once she was done pouring their drinks,she placed the wine in a ice bucket.

"Are you two ready to order?" Yuuki asked after drying of her hands before pulling out her pen and notebook.

"Yes. Ladies first" Sesshomaru said before looking at Kagome.

"I'll have the Mahi Mahi with some steamed broccoli on the side" Kagome said while looking at the waitress.

"And I'll have the Filet Mignon, rare and the side of your famous baked potatoes with chives" Sesshomaru said.

"Alright. Your food will be placed in order. May I take the menus?" Yuuki asked. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru handed Yuuki their menus. After receiving the menus, Yuuki left the couple once again.

After ordering their meal, Sesshomaru placed his hand on top of Kagome's. He really did love touching her soft skin, it did wonders in calming in his inner beast.

"So tell me why did you agree to come on a date with me anyway?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I trust you Sesshomaru, I've known your family since I was in high school and I also know that no matter what happens, I know you won't do anything to hurt me the way your brother did. I know you care about me Sesshomaru and right now I need that in my life to help me push forward into becoming the woman that I know I can be" Kagome admitted.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about my brother?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of smirk plastered on his face.

"I know but I come to realize that if you and I do end up together, your brother is always going to be there. However, even though I don't like it, he is still your brother and I rather face your brother with you by my side than face him alone" Kagome said.

"You know I'll be honest with you Kagome. I don't know why Inuyasha let you go. I mean you are an amazing human being, you're smart, you're beautiful and my Kami the most feistiest woman I have ever met. My brother is a fucking idiot for letting you go" Sesshomaru admitted.

Kagome couldn't help but smile. "thank you Sesshomaru I really needed to hear that".

"But you know what? I am glad that he did though because now you have the chance to be with someone who really does care about you and your well being" Sesshomaru said.

"Yea you're right Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile.

"So how is the family by the way? Have you heard from your father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"My family is great actually. As for my father, I really don't want him back into my life. What he did to my mother is unforgivable and now that I have experienced the same situation, I understand why my mother did what she did" Kagome said quietly.

During Kagome's high school years, she learned the truth about her father and why he always came home late. After Kiera learned about her husband's infidelity, she divorced him a few months later. The last time Kagome spoke or even saw her father was when the divorce was finally finalized. Since then, Kagome refuses to have a relationship with her father. Even though she still loves her father, Kagome has yet to forgive him for what he did to her mother.

"How do you deal with something like that Sesshomaru? I mean I know that your father left your mother to be with Izayoi" Kagome said.

"At first, I was mad at my father and Izzy but as time went on, I learned that my mother never really did love my father or even me. After that I leaned on Izzy more often until one day I saw her as the mother figure that I always wanted. I love my father and Izzy and I am grateful to have them as my parents" Sesshomaru said.

"When was the last time, you spoken with your mother?" Kagome asked before taking sip of her wine.

"A few months ago actually. Apparently my father invited her to the Gala next month and he wanted me to hand deliver her invitation" Sesshomaru said.

"Do you think she will go?" Kagome asked.

"Only time will tell" Sesshomaru said after taking a sip of his drink.

The couple continued to talk about their enjoyments and other personal matters when finally they food arrived. Yuuki handed them their food before leaving once again. Once they were alone, Sesshomaru and Kagome began to eat. The couple ate in silence, enjoying each others company and listening to the soft music playing in the back ground. Kagome wouldn't mind living like this for the rest of her life.

Once they were done with their meals, Yuuki came into the room and took away their plates, She asked them if they wanted dessert but Sesshomaru and Kagome both declined so Yuuki gave Sesshomaru the check instead before leaving their side. After Sesshomaru placed his credit card in the little folder slot, he placed his hand on top of Kagome's hand.

"Spend the night with me?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome couldn't help but blush.

She was sure that Sesshomaru could hear her pounding heart and so Kagome simply nodded her head. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smirk at how nervous Kagome seemed to be. Those few times where he and Kagome made out heavily in his club, where all Sesshomaru wanted to do was take Kagome to his manor and make love to her all day and night. With how Kagome responded to him, he was sure that Kagome wouldn't mind that one bit. Who knows maybe after tonight, Sesshomaru will finally have the woman he always wanted naked in his bed.

Finally Yuuki returned to the room and grabbed her little black folder which contained Sesshomaru credit card before leaving the room once again. After a few minutes, Yuuki returned and handed Sesshomaru a copy of his receipt and his credit card. She bid them farewell. Sesshomaru placed a rather large tip on the table before getting up. Once he stood up, he reached out his hand for Kagome to grab. When Kagome stood right next to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room with Kagome beside him.

!

!

!

!

"Have you decided what you want to do with your life, I mean I am sure you don't want to spend the rest of your life working at the shrine as a priestess?" Sesshomaru asked as he and Kagome entered his private manor. Kagome knew from experience that Sesshomaru was a man of good taste, but this was astonishing. The inside of his manor had a Modern Victorian style to it that Kagome simply fell in love with the moment she walked into the manor. The walls were painted in a creamy beige color and the tile floor was made of pure white marble. Everything was simply beautiful and Kagome didn't mind showing Sesshomaru how much she loves his home.

"Wow Sesshomaru this is amazing" Kagome said as she looked at the grand staircase. The railing were made of pure gold, which made Kagome wonder just how filthy rich was Sesshomaru and the rest of his family. She was sure the his mortgage for the manor was through the roof.

"Yea but when you live alone for as long as I have, everything in this manor tends to grow dull and boring" Sesshomaru admitted as he stared at Kagome's backside.

"Well I definitely wouldn't mind living here for the rest of my life" Kagome admitted out loud, which made Sesshomaru smirk. Well he definitely wouldn't mind having Kagome live with him. As a matter a fact, having Kagome live with him is on the top of his to-do list.

"Of course you wouldn't" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on Kagome's back. "Now why don't we change you out of this dress and into something more comfortable" He added.

"But I didn't bring anything to wear" Kagome said quietly.

"Don't worry. you can borrow one of my shirts" Sesshomaru said as he lead Kagome to his upstairs bedroom. Once they made it upstairs and into his bedroom, Kagome once again became awe-struck. His walls were painted the same color beige as the downstairs room were. His bedroom floor was covered in the most fluffiest white carpet Kagome has ever seen. His enormous king size bed was covered in gold satin and silk sheets. Up against the wall by his bathroom and closet was a small desk and it looks like Sesshomaru brought his work with him. On the other side of the wall of a giant fireplace.

Sesshomaru walked over to his closet and pulled out one of his white t-shirt. He walked over to Kagome and handed her his clothes. "It's not much but at least it is something" Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you" Kagome said as she grabbed his clothes.

"Once you are done changing, I'll be downstairs waiting" Sesshomaru said.

"Ok" Kagome simply nodded her head. Soon after that, Sesshomaru left his bedroom and walked downstairs and waited for Kagome to return. Once the door closed, Kagome slipped out of her dress and place on the leather chair by Sesshomaru desk. Kagome couldn't help but pout her lips, seeing as though she wasn't wearing any bra, only a pair of black lace booty shorts. With how keen his eye sight was, Kagome is sure that Sesshomaru will be able to see everything. Kagome sighed before slipping into Sesshomaru white shirts. Kagome removed her stilettos before walking out of the room.

After Kagome closed Sesshomaru bedroom door, she noticed all the lights were off and the only lights that Kagome was able to see came from the candles and the fireplace that was brightly lit downstairs. As Kagome started to walk downstairs, she began to hear music softly playing in the background. Once she made it downstairs and into the living room, she saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch, sipping on some bourbon. Sesshomaru seemed so lost in thought and Kagome wondered if he noticed her walking in.

"You know you are right" Kagome said as she walked over to the couch and sat next to Sesshomaru. That seemed to have snapped him out of his thoughts. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a confused expression on his face.

"About what?" Sesshomaru asked.

"About me not wanting to work as a simple shrine priestess. I honestly don't know what I want to be in life. I'm tired of having to rely on my family or even Sango for some money. I mean I know she doesn't mind but I still feel bad borrowing money from her and not being able to return it to her" Kagome said quietly.

"If you could be anything right now, what would it be?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Honestly?" Kagome asked and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I want to be like you Sesshomaru. Independently wealthy and owning one of the most popular venues in all of Japan. To be able to live comfortably in such a beautiful manor and not having to worry about becoming bankrupt. To support my family and help them out. That's the kind of life I want Sesshomaru. A life like yours" Kagome admitted.

"Do you really think my life is beautiful Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome nodded her head.

"To tell you the truth, up until recently my life wasn't as grand as you think it is. For as long as I can remember, My father strived in being the most powerful and successful demon who ever lived. Since we were kids, My father taught Inuyasha and myself that. As I got older, I became such a workaholic that it scared me at one point. Which is why I quit working for my father and started my own business with the club. I never expected the club to become such a popular venue and so I still remained a workaholic. At least now it's more bearable and much more easier, however I realized that my club is still missing something" Sesshomaru said.

"Do you have an idea on what that might be" Kagome asked.

"Yes. A woman with fire and passion in her eyes" Sesshomaru said as he stared at Kagome with a serious expression on his face. Kagome couldn't help but blush, surely Sesshomaru isn't talking about her now is he.

"You want me to work in the club with you?" Kagome asked.

"Not necessarily. It would be nice to have you there with me in the club. Maybe then I will be able to enjoy my club more often and not spend most of my time in the office" Sesshomaru said.

"You know it will be funny to see the pissed off look on Inuyasha's face when he sees me more in the club since he tried to banned me from the club" Kagome said with a smirk on her face before adding. "Well besides pissing off Inuyasha, I wouldn't mind spending more time with you in the club. At least then it will get me out of the house more often" She said with a smile o her face.

"Good" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her waist and brought her body closer to his. Once Kagome's thigh touched his, all bets were off and Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed his lips on Kagome's. Kagome instantly parted her lips, allowing Sesshomaru to slid his tongue inside her sweet mouth. Not letting go of the kiss, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and placed her on top of his lap. Kagome immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his body closer to his. Their bodies molded perfectly together.

Sesshomaru grabbed the hem of the shirt that Kagome was wearing and lifted the shirt up. once the shirt was removed from Kagome's body, he threw it aside and began to nibble on her shoulders and neck. Her bare chest was pressed up against his, which only made Sesshomaru wanted her even more. He removed one of his hands from around her waist and placed it on her right breast. As he began to toy with her nipples, Kagome pulled away from his lips and instantly moaned.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered his name softly as she felt his tongue trail all over her neck and shoulder to all the way to her bare left nipple. Once he closed his lips around her nipple and began to gently suck it, Kagome moaned out his name. The way Sesshomaru toyed with her body felt like heaven. The way he nipped, kiss and suckle made Kagome's body feel more alive than ever before. Sesshomaru worshipped her body like she was a goddess and he was her most trustworthily slave.

"Tell me you want me Kagome, like I want you" Sesshomaru said as he pulled away from her nipples and stared into her lustful eyes. He knew she wanted to be in his bed, however he needed to hear her say it.

"Please Sesshomaru take me. My body is all yours" Kagome said. Before she had a chance to beg some more, Sesshomaru instantly stood up from the couch. Kagome immediately wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru waist. Knowing that once her feet touches the ground, her body would most likely fall over. Sesshomaru began to walk upstairs as he slammed his lips once again onto Kagome's. Everything about Kagome was perfect. Even with all of her imperfection, Sesshomaru still wants her in his life.

Finally the couple made it to his bedroom and Sesshomaru placed Kagome on his bed. This was the place where Kagome belong. In his bed all wrapped in satin and silk. He laid beside her and continued to nibble on her neck as he began to caress Kagome's inner thigh with is free hand. Kagome whispered his name and parted her legs for Sesshomaru. She wanted, no she needed to feel him inside of her.

"Sesshomaru" Kagome cried out his name. His hand was way to close to Kagome's most sensitive area and it was killing her. Why did Sesshomaru teased her so and why couldn't he give her what she wanted.

"Always the impatient one I see" Sesshomaru said as he sat up and got between Kagome's parted legs. He removed her laced booty shorts ever so slowly, which made Kagome pout. Sesshomaru couldn't help but chuckle at the look she was giving him.

"Patience baby, I will give you what you want" Sesshomaru said as he finally removed her booty shorts. Once Sesshomaru saw what he wanted the most, his lips became dry. He knew she wanted him, knew by the smell of it. However he didn't expect to see her wet for him and it made his mouth watered. Sesshomaru placed her legs on top of his shoulder and his head was now in between her legs. God he could practically taste her sweet juices. Finally Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer and so he began to slowly lick her inner folds.

Once Sesshomaru found what he was looking for, he gently bit down on her clit, causing Kagome to moan out his name. He needed to see her come for him and so, he slid one finger inside of her. he continued to suck on her clit while his finger began to pump in out of her. By the way her walls began to clamped down, Sesshomaru knew she was close to her release.

He bit down on her clit one last time before lifting his head up. Kagome saw the redness in Sesshomaru eyes and knew that his demon was out and ready to pounce her. For many, they would've been scared of Sesshomaru. For Kagome, it only excited her even more.

"You want to come for me baby?" Sesshomaru said huskily as he pounded harder into Kagome. Kagome screamed out a yes and it was music to Sesshomaru ears. "Come for me bitch and let the world know who you belong to" Sesshomaru said and Kagome finally let go.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed out his name. She climaxed hard and now her juices were spilling out into Sesshomaru hands. He began to drink his fill and once he was done, he wanted more of Kagome's sweet juices. He was greedy that way.

Once Kagome came down from her high, she smiled at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked as he placed his hand between Kagome's head before kissing her softly on her lips. The taste of her juices made Kagome hungry once again. Hungry for more teasing and fucking.

"Don't worry baby we are not done" Sesshomaru said. He stood up from the ground and removed clothes. Now Kagome realized that Sesshomaru was still clothed. He pushed his clothes away and repositioned himself between Kagome's legs. His now hard cock was center at her entrance. Usually he made his lover suck on his cock before they move on to the fucking. With Kagome, he couldn't wait any longer.

"Please Sesshomaru fuck me" Kagome whispered softly as she stared into Sesshomaru eyes.

"As you wish Kagome" Sesshomaru said with a smirked as he slowly began to push inside her. Kagome softly gasped.

"For tonight, you are mine Kagome and there is no turning back now" Sesshomaru said. He was now fully inside her. After a few seconds of allowing Kagome to adjust to his size, Sesshomaru began to move slowly. The pace was sheer torture for Kagome, She wanted more and damn it she was going to have it.

"Fuck Sesshomaru...please...Kami" Kagome said as she wrapped her legs around Sesshomaru's waist. She began to slowly gyrate her hips, hoping that it would give her more pleasure but it wasn't enough for Kagome.

"Please what baby?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk on his face as he looked down at Kagome.

"Fuck me... Sesshomaru... harder" Kagome said.

The sound of her cussing and begging for him to fuck her harder was so sexy and it made him extremely horny. He bent forward and quickly gave Kagome a peck on the lips. Once he pulled away from her lips, Sesshomaru immediately began to pound on Kagome's pussy.

The pounding though wasn't enough for Kagome. Even though Sesshomaru's inner demon was out, he was still holding back. At least she now knows that his demon self cares for her. However, she doesn't care about that right now. Now she wants Sesshomaru to fuck her like the demon he is. She didn't care about getting hurt. All she cared about was finding that release that only Sesshomaru can give her.

"Please Sesshomaru...please" Kagome said. It came to the point where she wanted to cry. She wanted more of him.

Sesshomaru released her legs from his waist and spread them wider on the bed. Holding them in place, Sesshomaru picked up the speed.

"Oh Kami yes..." Kagome screamed out. She was so close that she could almost taste her sweet release.

"Sesshomaru I'm going..." Kagome moaned.

"Yes come for me baby...scream my name. I want to hear you... say it" Sesshomaru said in between thrust.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs. Sesshomaru finally found his own release. once he was done spilling his seed inside of Kagome. He fell beside her. He pulled her body next to his and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered her name. He knew she fell asleep the moment she came down from her high. He didn't care though, he knew she was tired and fact that she was finally in his arms made him even more happy. He knew he told that for tonight she was his, However Sesshomaru is now determined to find a way to make her his and have her become his life long mate. The image of Kagome's swollen belly was the last thing on his mind before he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

!

!

!

!

AN: So happy to have finally finished this chapter and in time before the holidays this weekend. I hope everybody has an awesome thanksgiving and if anybody is going out on black Friday, I hope you stay safe. This is definitely going to be a crazy weekend. Please disregard any misspelling and grammar error you may find in this chapter.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

**NEXT TIME ON MOONLIGHT ECSTASY CHAPTER 5: TBA**

**"Uh oh is that Kagome doing the walk of shame?" Sango said as she sat in Kagome's dining room table as she watched her best friend tried to sneak in to her house.**

**"I think you are right Sango" Kiera said. Soon after that Kagome finally entered the kitchen.**

**"Hello mom, hey Sango" Kagome said with a smile as she tried to ignore Sango's mischievous look.**

**"So how was it last night?" Kiera asked.**

**"It was amazing, I had a lot of fun" Kagome said. She noticed the look on Sango's face and Kagome couldn't help but blush.**

**"'Judging by how you walked in and the look on your face, I say you definitely had an amazing time with Sesshomaru. Tell me does he have a giant cock like the magazine says?" Sango asked. **

**"Sango!?" Kagome blushed as she looked at her best friend. Leave to Sango to ask a question like that in front of her mother.**

**"Nothing happened last night ok?" Kagome said hoping to at least convince her mother.**

**"Ok whatever you say" Sango said as she took a sip of her tea.**

**"What are you doing here anyway? I though you were leaving to China with your father on a business trip" Kagome asked Sango.**

**"He left without me, so now I am bored and homeless for the rest of the week" Sango said with a pouting look on her face.**

**"Homeless really?" Kagome asked as she rolled her eyes. Sango was always the dramatic one between them.**


	5. The Day After

AN: Thank you once again for enjoying my story. I honestly don't have a plot right now for this story, I'm kind of winging it until a plotline does show up. For everybody who celebrates the holiday, I hope you all hade a wonderful holiday weekend, I know I did. With Christmas coming up soon, I am going to try and update as much as possible. I honestly don't how much that is going to be seeing as though Christmas is very big in my family, but I will try and update weekly. I guess we will see how that goes.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, only this story is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 5: The Day After

It was morning already and Kagome didn't want to climb out of bed anytime soon. Especially being surrounded by satin sheets and...wait satin sheets! Kagome immediately sat up and realized that she was not in her room. There beside her was a still sleeping Sesshomaru and memories of last night came crashing in. She couldn't believed that she had sex with Sesshomaru. Really, really mind blowing and incredible sex. The man really knew how to pleasure his partner. The fact that she was still sore and her legs felt like lead weights was proof enough.

She watched Sesshomaru sleep as a smile formed on her lips. Out of all the females Sesshomaru could have, he chose Kagome. A simple shrine maiden. As she continued to watch him sleep, a thought crossed her mind and Kagome couldn't help but smirk. As best as she could without waking him up, Kagome pulled the blankets away from his upper torso and bent forward. She placed soft kisses all over his chiseled chest and stomach. Sesshomaru definitely had a body made for worshipped and Kagome wouldn't mind worshipping this god-like creature she cares so much.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this for the rest of my life" Sesshomaru moaned and Kagome giggled softly. She nipped gently on his bare nipple and Sesshomaru growled huskily. With the speed of light, Sesshomaru instantly flipped Kagome over. She was now laying on her back with Sesshomaru laying above her.

"Must you tease me so Kagome?" Sesshomaru growled huskily before laying his lips on Kagome's bare neck.

"I was born to tease you Sesshomaru, just like you were born to tease me" Kagome moaned softly. She turned her head to the side, allowing Sesshomaru more access to her neck.

"And tease you I shall" Sesshomaru said as he began to lay kisses all over neck and chin before slamming his lips onto hers. Kagome immediately parted her lips, allowing Sesshomaru full access to her sweet mouth. The two remained in each others arms, not wanting to leave the heaven they have created for each other. However, Sesshomaru's phone began to ring and Sesshomaru isn't the type of man to ignore a phone call, no matter how much he wants to kill whoever it is that disturbed his heaven with Kagome. Finally Sesshomaru slipped out of bed completely naked and answered the phone.

"What?" Sesshomaru growled angrily at the person who called him.

"Is that any way to talk to father? The person who is responsible for bringing you into this world" Inutoga said on the other line.

"Father" Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Kagome giggled softly at Sesshomaru. The one person that can keep Sesshomaru in line is his father.

"Now that is much better Sesshomaru" Inutoga said. Sesshomaru knew by the tone of his voice that his father is smiling very creepily right now. Sesshomaru sighed as he pinched the bridge on his nose. Why must his father disturb him now, especially since he plans in ravishing Kagome's body one more time before heading out to work.

"What is it that you want father?" Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

"It's Monday Sesshomaru, which means that you are expected to arrive in the office sometime today and help out your dear old father" Inutoga said.

"Damn it" Sesshomaru mumble softly. He was really hoping to spend the morning with Kagome before he needs to return to the club and have it ready for tonight. It's not easy helping out your father with his company while running one of the biggest nightclubs in all of Japan. Sesshomaru sighed once again.

"Alright I'll be there" Sesshomaru said before hanging up the phone. This really sucks.

"So I guess our date is over then huh?" Kagome asked quietly as Sesshomaru sat on the bed beside her. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek and began to slowly caress it before laying his lips gently on her lips.

"I'm afraid so baby, let's get you home" Sesshomaru said as he reached out for Kagome's hand and help her out of the bed. After the amazing time he had with Kagome last night, both at dinner and in his bed. Sesshomaru made a vow to himself that no matter how busy his life is, that he will always find time to spend with Kagome.

!

!

!

!

Knock.

Knock.

While standing in her kitchen getting breakfast ready for her father and Kagome since Sota was already on his way to school, Kiera heard the front door knock. Wondering who could it be, Kiera walked out of the kitchen and went to answer the door. Once the door was opened she saw Sango standing on the other side. Kiera smiled at her daughter's closet and most trustworthy friend.

"Hey Kiera, I am so sorry for intruding but may I come in?" Sango asked as she smiled softly. One reason why Kiera loved Sango so much was because her mother was Kiera's best friend in high school and throughout their college years. After Sango's mother passed away when Kohaku was only a year old, Kiera treated Sango and Kohaku like they were her very own. After all Sango and Kohaku are her Godchildren

"Of course sweetie, come in" Kiera said as she smiled and opened the door wider for Sango to enter. Once Sango entered the house, Kiera closed the door and asked Sango where her brother was at.

"Oh I just dropped him off at school" Sango said as she entered the dining room and sat down on one of the chairs. Sango always did love having breakfast at the Higurashi Shrine. Keira's home-cooking is simply divine.

"I have some green tea ready, if you would like some?" Kiera asked.

"Yes please" Sango said with a smile on her face. Once Kiera handed Sango a warm cup of green tea, Sango began to wonder where Kagome was at. It was 7:30am and Kagome usually is up by this time, getting ready to open the shrine with her grandfather.

"Where is Kagome anyway, is she still asleep?" Sango asked.

"No. Kagome must still be with Sesshomaru since she hasn't returned yet" Kiera said.

"Oh" Sango said as she began to sip some of her tea. Out of the corner from her eyes, she saw a black jaguar pull up into the shrine. The only person she knew who owned a black jaguar is Sesshomaru. So it must be that Kagome has finally arrived and apparently still wearing the dress from last night. Sango smirked. Looks like Kagome had a wonderful time last night and Sango is going to beat the details out of her. After seeing her best friend kiss Sesshomaru farewell, Sango watched Kagome try to sneak into the house.

"Uh oh is that Kagome doing the walk of shame?" Sango said as she watched Kagome trying to sneak past the kitchen without having her mother noticed. Luckily for Kiera, Sango is there to tease her best friend.

"I think you are right Sango" Kiera said as she turned around and saw her daughter trying to sneak past them. Kagome sighed heavily as she entered the kitchen. She saw her best friend sitting in the dining table drinking some green tea.

"Hello mom, hey Sango" Kagome said with a smile as she tried to ignore Sango's mischievous look. Sadly though it was very hard to ignore that look, which meant that Sango knows everything and is going to want some details.

"So how was it last night?" Kiera asked.

"It was amazing, I had a lot of fun" Kagome said. She noticed the look on Sango's face and Kagome couldn't help but blush. Damn Sango for being here so early in the morning.

"'Judging by how you walked in and the look on your face, I say you definitely had an amazing time with Sesshomaru. Tell me does he have a giant cock like the magazine says?" Sango asked as she winked at her best friend, causing Kagome to blush an even darker shade of red. Sango tried to contain herself from laughing at Kagome's face but was proven to be rather difficult.

"Sango!?" Kagome blushed as she looked at her best friend. Leave it to Sango to ask a question like that in front of her mother. Sango continued to laugh uncontrollably

"Nothing happened last night ok?" Kagome said hoping to at least convince her mother.

"Ok whatever you say" Sango finally said after she stopped laughing. She took another sip of her tea.

"What are you doing here anyway? I though you were leaving to China with your father on a business trip" Kagome asked Sango. Sango placed the tea cup down on the table and sighed heavily.

"He left without me, so now I am bored and homeless for the rest of the week" Sango said with a pouting look on her face.

"Homeless really?" Kagome asked as she rolled her eyes. Sango was always the dramatic one between them.

"I know its so sad. So I was wondering if Kohaku and I can stay here until my father returns? I really don't want to stay in that big old house all alone with my annoying little brother" Sango said. Kiera smiled and Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango.

"So stay with Miroku. You do it all the time anyway" Kagome said playfully. Sango shook her head no.

"I only stay with Miroku when Kohaku isn't around. I don't need my brother turning into a mini Miroku and becomes womanizer" Sango said. Both Kiera and Kagome laughed. Sango is right, they really don't need another Miroku walking around the streets of Tokyo.

"Well Sango you and your brother are welcome to stay here with us. It always nice to have more people here with us" Kiera said as she smiled once again.

"Thank you Kiera" Sango said.

"Well I am going to go and change. Do you guys need me today in the shrine?" Kagome asked.

"No it's ok. Since Sango will be staying here for the next couple of days, you can spend it with Sango. Unless you two wouldn't mind helping out" Kiera said and both girls smiled.

"I don't mind helping out, its the least I could do for allowing my brother and I to stay here" Sango said and Kagome agreed with her best friend.

"Excellent then. Why don't you girls just rest for today and tomorrow we can figure out something" Kiera said and both girls nodded their heads in agreement before heading upstairs and into Kagome's bedroom. Once the girls enter the room, Sango closed the door making sure it was lock.

"Alright girl spill. What happened last night?" Sango asked as she watched her best friend slip into her closet to undress. After a few minutes, Kagome walked out wearing a oversize t shirt and a pair of shorts.

"If you must know, Sesshomaru invited me to his place after we had dinner. We talked and one thing lead to another and we end up having sex" Kagome said as she blushed before sitting on her bed. Sango sat right in front of her and smirked.

"Was it amazing? Is he big? Oh my Kami, I can't believe you had sex with Sesshomaru" Sango said as quietly as she can. Her best friend is now the most luckiest woman in all of Japan.

"It was more than amazing, I never had sex like that before. Yes he is big, bigger than big and trust me Sango, I can still feel him inside of me" Kagome said as she smiled and fell back on the bed.

"So what are you guys a couple now or is it just friends with benefits?" Sango asked.

"I don't know honestly. We didn't really talk about as much. Even if we don't end up as a couple, I would mind being his friend with benefits" Kagome said and Sango grabbed one of her pillows and hit Kagome with it.

"Ugh you slut!" Sango said after hitting her with the pillow. Kagome simply laughed.

"Oh Sango you don't understand. The things he did to me last night and the way he made me feel was nothing to what I had with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru made me feel things that I have never felt before and I shudder at thought of doing it again with him, and oh my Kami, the way he held me while we slept. It was like I was the most precious thing he has ever held" Kagome said as she smiled.

"I just hope that he doesn't hurt you like the way his brother hurt you. I know your feelings for Inuyasha is different than Sesshomaru but I still don't want to see you get hurt. I can see it in your eyes that you really do like Sesshomaru and if that man hurts you, I think I'll be tempted to kill him and you know I have the power to do it" Sango said.

"I know him Sango, Sesshomaru is incapable of hurting me and I know he felt something last night. The look in his eyes while we made love was proof alone" Kagome said.

"I just hope you are right Kagome, for your sake and his" Sango said before Kagome nodded her head in agreement. The girls remain talking about other things for an hour until Kiera suddenly began to call Kagome to come downstairs. Wondering what is going on, both girls left the bedroom and headed downstairs. As the girls entered the dining room, they saw a rather large rectangle box sitting on the table.

"It's for you Kagome" Keira said as she handed Kagome the little envelope. Inside it contains a small little note.

_The beauty of a rose is elegant and appealing  
>However, your beauty will always be angelic and alluring<br>The fragrance of a simple rose is breathtaking.  
>However, your scent will always be mouthwatering <em>_  
>S.<em>

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she opened the box and found twelve long stem roses inside. She knew exactly who sent her the roses. S. Which could only mean that Sesshomaru sent her these flowers. Kagome wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face. Sesshomaru is definitely one of a kind and only a fool couldn't appreciate something like this.

"Damn I wish Miroku was this romantic with me" Sango said and Kagome couldn't help but chuckle softly at her best friends. Kagome picked one of the roses and sniffed it scent. It really was breathtaking.

"So it was Sesshomaru who sent you those flowers?" Kiera asked and Kagome nodded her head. Kiera grabbed the box and looked at her daughter.

"Why don't you two get out for a while and I'll have these in a vase and in your room by the time you come home" Keira said.

"Yea you can thank Sesshomaru for those flowers" Sango said as she winked at her best friend before bumping her hips into Sango's hips.

"Oh shut up Sango" Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

"What? I know you want to thank him personally for those flowers Kaggs" Sango winked again.

"I'll thank him later when I call him. Now let's get out of here Sango and go to the mall" Kagome said and Sango nodded her head in agreement. Maybe Kagome will be able to find a way to thank Sesshomaru in the mall.

!

!

!

!

It was 11am when Kagome and Sango finally entered the mall. Kagome decided to wear a pair of long skinny jeans with a black tank top and matching flats. Sango wore some black shorts and white halter top with matching sandals. Kagome's hair was pulled into a high pony tail, while Sango decided to wear her long hair down. Their first stop was at a store called buckle. The clothing style in that store was a mix between vintage western and modern rock and roll.

After thirty minutes of shopping in that store, both girls came out with bags in their hands. As they walked out, they bumped into Inuyasha and Kikyo. After spending time with Sesshomaru, Kagome began to wonder what she ever saw in Inuyasha. Yes the guy is extremely good looking and is somewhat caring. However Inuyasha is a very demanding and irrational half-demon.

"Well, well look what we have here" Inuyasha said as he smirked at both Sango and Kagome. Sango rolled her eyes and Kagome simply tried to walk away with Sango, however Inuyasha stopped them.

"What I'm no good for you Kagome now that you are sleeping with my brother" Inuyasha said. Kagome simply ignored him as she continued to walk away again. After a few seconds, Inuyasha grabbed ahold of Kagome's arm.

"Let go of me Inuyasha or I swear to Kami I will scream" Kagome said as she glared at Inuyasha.

"Look I just want to talk ok?" Inuyasha said.

"What you're going to brag about how you are finally with Kikyo and that you are happy that you and I are no longer together. Well Inuyasha I have news for you. I don't care anymore, so go and live your life with Kikyo" Kagome said.

"You know I will always love you and be here for you right Kagome?" Inuyasha said. He was happy that Kikyo began to talk with Sango and she has no idea what Inuyasha is saying to Kagome. Yes Inuyasha still loves and care about Kagome and no matter what happens to their relationship now, Inuyasha will always find a way to be there for Kagome.

"Yea whatever Inuyasha" Kagome said as she walked over to where Kikyo and Sango was standing and grabbed ahold of Sango arm before walking away from both Inuyasha and Kikyo. After an hour of shopping, Kagome and decided to grab a bite to eat. At the food court, Kagome order some crab rolls with a bottle of sprite and Sango order some veggie spring rolls with a bottle of diet coke. As they ate, Sango asked why Kagome looked upset.

"Nothing just wondering what Inuyasha said was true or if he is saying all those things because he wants me back in his life" Kagome said as she munched into her food. She sighed after swallowing her food and taking a sip of her drink.

"What do you think Kaggs?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he is being sincere with me or he is just trying to get back with me" Kagome said.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway. You and I know both know that Sesshomaru cares about you and he doesn't want to do anything that might jeopardize his relationship with you. The flowers from this morning were proof enough" Sango said.

"Yea I guess your right" Kagome said with a smile.

"So have you decided how you are going to thank him for those flowers?" Sango asked.

"I was thinking about stopping by the club after we leave here. He had to go help out his father with something this morning but I am sure by now he is at the club, but what about you?" Kagome asked.

'Don't worry about me, I can go back home and pack my things as well as Kohaku's stuff" Sango said.

"Ok" Kagome said.

"Good. Now let's get out of here so you can have your little quickie with Sesshomaru" Sango as she finished her food and got up from the chair.

"Sango!" Kagome practically shrieked at her best friend and Sango couldn't help but laugh.

"You know as well as I that Sesshomaru is going to have his way with you the moment you step foot into that club" Sango said and Kagome blushed. She knew that Sango was right and Kagome wouldn't mind it one bit.

!

!

!

!

Sango dropped off Kagome at the club and drove straight home to pack her and her brother's things. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's black jaguar so she knew that Sesshomaru was in the club. She began to wonder if he was there alone. Since there was no cars, Kagome assume that he is indeed alone. Kagome slowly opened the door to the club and walked in. There by the bar was Sesshomaru standing shirtless as he prepped the glasses for later on. When Sesshomaru noticed the door opened, he was surprise to see Kagome standing by the entrance.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said.

"Hi" Kagome said as she waved her hand, she remained by the entrance. She didn't understand why she was so nervous to approach him. Sure the man did bite, however Kagome loved it when the man nips at her.

"Come in baby" Sesshomaru as he finished drying off a glass and walked out of the bar. By the time Kagome made it to his side, Sesshomaru placed a gently kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you enjoyed the flowers I sent you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes that is why I came, I want to thank for those beautiful roses Sesshomaru" Kagome said with a smile.

"You're welcome baby, but you don't need to thank me. I did it so I can show you that I was thinking about you. I am always thinking about you Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he placed his hand on her cheek. His touch was so gentle that it made Kagome weak at the knees. She is falling hard for Sesshomaru and Kagome began to wonder of Sesshomaru will catch her.

"I can't help myself Sesshomaru but I am falling for you, I'm falling hard" Kagome said as a tear roll down her face. Sesshomaru leaned forward and kissed the tear away.

"I will always be here to catch you Kagome" Sesshomaru said before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Kagome is practically on the verge of tears. Why did Sesshomaru had to be so wonderful and how the hell did she get so lucky. Their kiss remained soft and gentle as Sesshomaru began to sway her body side to side to the soft music that was playing in the background.

Sesshomaru slowly lifted Kagome's tank top and placed his hand on her now bare waist. No matter where he touched, Kagome skin was so soft that it felt like satin in his hands. As he continued to kiss her, Sesshomaru began to wonder how he got so lucky with having someone like Kagome in his life. A girl who isn't afraid to love a demon like Sesshomaru. A woman who is beautiful inside and out. A woman that with a simple smile took his breath away. Now Sesshomaru understood this feeling he is having.

Just like Kagome is falling hard for him, Sesshomaru is also falling hard for her.

"Catch me Kagome" Sesshomaru whispered against her lips before laying another kiss on her lips. After kissing for another few seconds, Kagome pulled away.

"Always Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered before kissing him once again. A few seconds have passed and without pulling away, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up bridal style and headed straight to the second floor Lounge. Right when Sesshomaru made it to the stairs, he pulled away from the kiss and looked at Kagome.

"You have bewitched me Kagome, promise me you won't release me from this spell?" Sesshomaru whispered huskily to Kagome.

"I promise" Kagome whispered back. Sesshomaru placed a kiss on her lips and the two of them were finally upstairs. Sesshomaru laid Kagome down on one of the lounge chairs before laying kisses all over face and neck. When Sesshomaru finally pulled away from nibbling on Kagome's neck, he stared into her eyes and smiled softly.

"Kagome I..." He said

Ring

Ring

Both Sesshomaru and Kagome sighed heavily before Kagome sat up and pulled out her cellphone from her back pocket. It was Sango who is calling her.

"What it is Sango?" Kagome asked before Sesshomaru leaned forward and began to nibble on her neck once again.

"We have a problem, meet me outside, I am already waiting for you" Sango said.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked

Just please come downstairs Kagome, we have a major problem" Sango said before hanging up. Kagome noticed the tremble in Sango's voice, so whatever it was that spooked Sango, must have been really bad. Kagome stuffed her cell back into her pocket. Sesshomaru watched with a worried look and asked Kagome what is wrong.

"I don't know. Something must have spooked Sango. I have to go" Kagome said as she got out of the chair and headed straight downstairs with Sesshomaru right behind her. When the couple finally made it back downstairs and outside of the club, they saw Sango's car parked right at the entrance. Kagome headed straight for the driver side of car and saw her best friend's body tremble in fear. Thankfully Sango didn't look hurt but Kagome still wondred what was it that Sango saw.

'What happen Sango?" Kagome asked.

"On my way home, I drove by the shrine to make sure everything was ok. When I drove past it, I noticed a black Mercedes Bentz" Sango said Kagome gasped softly as her eyes shot wide open.

"Oh my Kami Sango" Kagome said and Sango nodded her head.

"I think he's back Kagome" Sango said as her body began to tremble.

!

!

!

!

AN: So happy with how this chapter turned out. So after writing this chapter, I finally discovered the plot that I want to use and its going to help me bring Naraku, Kagura and Kanna into the story. So just a fair warning there will be a whole lot of drama and betrayal in this story. Also another little warning, there might be some Kag/Inu moments in this story. I honestly haven't decided yet. Right now I'm just going to see where this plot takes me. Also if there is anything you want to see, let me know and I will try to fit it in my story line. Also please disregard any misspelling and grammar error you may find in this chapter.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

**NEXT TIME ON MOONLIGHT ECSTASY CHAPTER 6: HELLO, MY DEAREST KAGOME.**

**Right when Kagome walked inside her house with Sango right behind her, she saw her step father Naraku standing by the hallway that leads to the living room. Both Kagome and Sango glared at the man in front of them.**

**"What the hell are you doing here Naraku?" Kagome said**

**"What I can't say hello to my dearest family" Naraku said with a smirk on his face.**

**"You no longer became a part of this family since the day that mother divorced your sorry ass. Now where is she?" Kagome said as she stood in front of him. Naraku blocked Kagome from entering the living room, but as soon as Kagome saw her mother lying on the floor, all hell broke loose.**

**"What the hell did you do to her" Kagome asked as she shoved Naraku to side and went straight to her mother.**

**"She didn't give me what I wanted to so beat her" Naraku said. Both Kagome and Sango glared at the man standing in front of him. Kagome immediately got off from the floor and went straight to Naraku but right before she was about to hit him, Kagome fell to the ground. Naraku daughter and Kagome's step sister Kagura had Kagome pinned to the ground.**

**"Kagura you conniving bitch!" Kagome shrieked at her step sister.**

**"Now is that any way to speak to your older sister Kaggy?" Kagura asked.**

**"Oh you are no sister of mine" Kagome said as she spat in Kagura's face.**

**"Fucking bitch!" Kagura yelled before she slapped Kagome right in the face. Kagome noticed that Sango was nowhere to be fine. She only pray that Sango found a way to reach out for help as well as called Sesshomaru for help. God she should've brought him with them.**

**"Where did your little friend go Kagome? To scare to face a demon all by herself. For a demon slayer she sure is stupid" Kagura said before laughing to herself.**

**"Guess again you bitch? Sango has the power to take you and your father down" Kagome said.**

**"Oh yea. Then where the hell are they?" Kagura said as she wrapped her hands around Kagome's neck. Kagura was so tempted to squeeze the life out of her and right before she had a chance to do, Kagura heard a demon yell out Kagome's name.**

**"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled. Right before Sesshomaru and Sango entered the living room, both Kagura and Naraku simply vanished into thin air. Kagome slowly sat up as she tried to catch her breath. She searched for any signs that might show that both Kagura and Naraku were here. Sadly though, there wasn't any. Only the fact that her mother is still laying on the ground.**

**"What the hell?" Kagome asked herself.**


	6. Hello, My Dearest Kagome Part One

AN: Some of you guys are wondering about the whole Inu/Kag pairing I mentioned in the previous chapter. Like I said its a big **IF **and even if I do decide to pair them together in this story, it won't be for quite a while, I already have the next few chapters all planned out. I just need to write it before I decide to change it. Also I want to thank everybody once again for enjoying my story.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha or any of the songs I use in this story are not mine, only this plot is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 6: Hello, My Dearest Kagome Part 1

"What the hell do you mean "you think he's back" Sango" Sesshomaru said. Sesshomaru knew exactly who Sango is talking about. The infamous Naraku Kumo. A.K.A Kagome ex-step father. After Kiera divorced Kagome's and Sota's biological father, she met Naraku at a job interview. Not only did Naraku gave Kiera the job to become his personal secretary at Kumo Interprise, the two of them actually became a couple. After a year of dating, Naraku asked Kiera's hand in marriage and the two of them got married during the summer Kagome graduated from high school.

Everything was normal in the Kumo/Higurashi househould for the first two year of their marriage. Not only did Kagome gained a new father but she also gained two new sisters. Kagura who is a year older than Kagome and Kanna who is exactly a year younger than Kagome. The three girls got along great, however after the first few years into their marriage, Kagome noticed something strange about Naraku.

During dinner time, Kagome always caught Naraku staring at her and not at her mother. It made Kagome sick to her stomach because she knew exactly what Naraku was thinking about. She may be young but she wasn't that stupid. As the staring became more intense as the months went by, Kagome found a way to spend more time outside of the manor they lived in. She either stayed with Inuyasha at his place or she stayed with Sango.

During one night however, everything turned ugly and Kagome experienced every girls nightmare when she caught Naraku sneaking into her room. She fought and she screamed until finally her mother and Sota came rushing into her room. After that night, Kiera quickly divorced Naraku and moved her family back to Higurashi Shrine to live with Kagome's grandfather.

Ever since then, Kagome made a vowed to herself to never allow a man touch her the way Naraku touched her. No man is ever going to put fear into Kagome the way Naraku did that night. One day, Naraku will pay for what he has done to Kagome and to her family.

Ever since that night, everybody who knew Kagome promised her that they would never bring that night up ever again. Even though the incident happened about a year ago, it was still fresh is Kagome's mind. With that thought in her head, Kagome's body began to tremble with fear. Sesshomaru noticed it right away and he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and brought her body closer to his.

"I'm going with you guys" Sesshomaru growled. Sango agreed with him. Kagome however did not.

"Please Sesshomaru just stay here" Kagome said softly. This was something she needed to do alone. To face the monster who has been constantly haunting her dreams and find a way to end this madness once and for all. She needed to in order to move on with her life.

"The hell I am Kagome. Have you forgotten what this man did to you in the past?" Sesshomaru asked angrily. He wasn't mad at Kagome, he was mad at himself for not killing the son of a bitch when he had a chance. When Sesshomaru found out what Naraku almost did to Kagome, it took his entire family and Kouga to hold him down from murdering the bastard.

"Of course I haven't Sesshomaru, which is why I want to face him alone" Kagome said. As much as he hated himself for allowing Kagome to do this on her, he understood why she wanted to do it. It was her only way to move on with her life.

"Call me if you need me Sango" Sesshomaru said as he opened the passenger side door for Kagome. Once she was inside the car, Sesshomaru gave her a quick peck on the lips before storming back to club. Knowing Kagome and her relationship with Naraku, things are going to get ugly the moment she steps into the shrine. After watching the girls leave the parking lot of the club, Sesshomaru went back upstairs to grab his things. Even if they didn't need him, Sesshomaru is still going to show up. There is no way in hell he is going allow Kagome and Naraku in the same room together.

!

!

!

!

Sango and Kagome finally made it back to the shrine and one of the first things they noticed was Naraku's black car. both girls began to wonder what the hell he was doing there in the first place. Whatever it was, Kagome had a sneaky suspicion that Naraku wants Kagome back in his life somehow. Like hell that is going to happen. Once Sango parked her car in the driveway, both girls stormed out of it and headed for the front door.

Right when Kagome walked inside her house with Sango right behind her, she saw her step father Naraku standing by the hallway that leads to the living room. Both Kagome and Sango glared at the man in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here Naraku?" Kagome said as she continued to glare at the man in front of her.

"What I can't say hello to my dearest family" Naraku said with a smirk on his face.

"You no longer became a part of this family since the day that my mother divorced your sorry ass. Now where is she?" Kagome said as she stood in front of him. Naraku blocked Kagome from entering the living room, but as soon as Kagome saw her mother lying on the floor, all hell broke loose.

"What the hell did you do to her" Kagome asked as she shoved Naraku to side and went straight to her mother.

"She didn't give me what I wanted to so I beat her" Naraku said. Both Kagome and Sango glared at the man standing in front of him. Kagome immediately got off from the floor and went straight to Naraku but right before she was about to hit him, Kagome fell to the ground. Naraku's daughter and Kagome's ex step sister Kagura had Kagome pinned to the ground.

"Kagura you conniving bitch!" Kagome shrieked at the girl who was pinning her to the ground.

"Now is that any way to speak to your older sister Kaggy?" Kagura asked.

"Oh you are no sister of mine" Kagome said as she spat in Kagura's face.

"Fucking bitch!" Kagura yelled before she slapped Kagome right in the face. Kagome noticed that Sango was nowhere to be fine. She only pray that Sango found a way to contact Sesshomaru. Damn it. If only she allowed Sesshomaru to tag along with them.

"Where did your little friend go Kagome? Too scare to face a demon all by herself. For a demon slayer she sure is stupid" Kagura said before laughing to herself.

"Guess again you bitch. Sango has the power to take you and your father down" Kagome said.

"Oh yea. Then where the hell is she?" Kagura said as she wrapped her hands around Kagome's neck. Kagura was so tempted to squeeze the life out of her and right before she had a chance to do so, Kagura heard a demon yell out Kagome's name.

"Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled. Right before Sesshomaru and Sango entered the living room, both Kagura and Naraku simply vanished into thin air. Kagome slowly sat up as she tried to catch her breath. She searched for any signs that might show that both Kagura and Naraku were here. Sadly though, there wasn't any. Only the fact that her mother is still laying on the ground.

"What the hell?" Kagome asked herself as she crawled over to her mother. Kagome noticed the bruises and the swelling that was forming all over her face. By the time Sesshomaru and Sango made it to Kagome's side, Kagome was already cry. Crying because she couldn't save her mother from Naraku's beating.

"We have to take her to the hospital" Kagome said as she continued to cry. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Kagome before looking at Sango.

"Call the police and tell them what happened" Sesshomaru said. Sango simply nodded her head before running back outside to grab her cell phone from the car. Sesshomaru remained by Kagome's side, whispering soothing words to her ear as she continued to cry in his arms. No matter what he said, nothing calmed the crying girl. Naraku is back in their lives and the only way to stop him from hurting Kagome or her family is to stop him. A vow that Sesshomaru said to himself. Naraku will pay for all the damage and trauma he has caused.

!

!

!

!

About an half an hour later, Kagome watched as the ambulance take her mother away to the nearby hospital. Kagome stayed behind to answer more of the questions the police was asking her. Both Kagome and Sango stayed inside the house with the sheriff , since they were the only two who saw Naraku and Sesshomaru stayed outside with the other police officers.

"Do you have any ideas why Mr. Kumo would be back in town?" The sheriff asked Kagome. Kagome simply nodded her head no. At this point she was too exhausted to even talk.

"Have you ever consider having a restraining order against him?" The shefiff asked.

"Don't worry Sheriff, after today Ms. Higurashi will consider the restraining order" Sango said as she placed her arm around Kagome's shoulder for support. Kagome simply took this as a sign and placed her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Alright ladies that's enough for now. I will have my men send out an APB on Mr. Kumo. Also if you ladies have any more questions or can assist us in any way, please don't hesitate to call. Here is my number" The sheriff said as he handed a card to Kagome. Kagome simply nodded her head and Sango thanked him for his assistance. By the time the sheriff walked out of the house, Sesshomaru immediately strolled in.

"You ready to head over to the hospital?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome.

"Yes" Kagome whispered softly before she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's waist. Once Sango let go oh her shoulders, Kagome buried her head in Sesshomaru's chest and sighed deeply.

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and clean up. Besides, someone needs to be here for when Sota and Kohaku arrives and take them to the hospital. I'll call Miroku and see if he is willing to meet you guys at the hospital" Sango said.

'Thank you Sango" Sesshomaru said before Kagome began to cry once more.

"I just pray that Kiera has a speedy recovery for both Kagome's and Sota's sake" Sango said and Sesshomaru couldn't agree with her more. He knew what it is like to live without a mother and he pray to God that Kagome will never have to experience something like that. Sango handed Kagome's purse to Sesshomaru before the two finally left the house. Once he made it to his car, he opened the door for Kagome and allowed her to enter the car. Once she was seated and secure inside, Sesshomaru closed the door. Once Sesshomaru entered the car, he immediately turned on the engine and drove to Tokyo General Hospital.

!

!

!

!

Sesshomaru and Kagome finally made it to the hospital and as soon they parked the car, they couple rushed into the emergency room. Kagome spotted the receptionist desk and she and Sesshomaru strode over to the desk. After a much needed cry, Kagome is finally ready to face the worst. She just pray to God that her mother's injury isn't life threatening.

"Hello I am here to see Kiera Higurashi, I am her daughter Kagome Higurashi" Kagome said to the receptionist, sitting behind her desk. The receptiontist gave Kagome a worried look before taking a deep sigh.

"Yes Ms. Higurashi, your mother is in room E349. I'll send the doctor to you right away" The receptionist said before opening the door for Kagome and Sesshomaru. Once Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the trauma center, they headed straight for the room that Kiera occupied in. After walking for a few minutes, the couple finally made it to the room. After Kagome entered the room, she nearly felt over due to the sight she saw.

Clearly the swelling around Kiera's face didn't go down, in fact it only gotten worse. The first thing Kagome noticed was the two black eyes that Kiera had. They were so bad to the point that her eyes were sealed shut. Her right cheek was swelled up and lips were busted. Her top head is now wrapped in bandages.

"Ms. Higurashi?" A voice said from behind. Sesshomaru and Kagome immediately turned around and saw the doctor as well as a nurse standing behind them. Both were sporting the same worried look as the receptionist was and it made Kagome even more nervous. From the look of their faces, Sesshomaru knew that it was bad.

"My name is Dr. Suikotsu and I am the doctor that is treating Ms. Higurashi. I take that you are her daughter?" The doctor asked and Kagome simply nodded her head. Her body began to tremble once again and Sesshomaru instantly wrapped his arm around her waist.

"How bad is it Doctor?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well she is definitely suffering from a traumatic brain injury and we believe that she has slipped into a coma" The Doctor said as he gave Kagome a pained look.

"Oh my God" Kagome said and began to cry. Sesshomaru brought her body closer to his and Kagome immediately buried her face into his chest. Sesshomaru's arms wrapped tighter around her waist.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that Kagome was in no condition to ask the question.

"By the time Ms. Higurashi arrived to the hospital she went into a seizure, after that she became unconscious once again. Now her vitals are still stable, however we need to prepare for the worse" The Doctor said.

"What do you mean the worse" Kagome said as she turned around and looked at the Doctor and the nurse standing in front of her.

"Well Ms. Higurashi with these kinds of injury, its possible that your mother might become brain dead or she might never wake up from her coma, however her vitals are stable and she is showing signs that she might wake up. Of course we still have to prepare for the worse. We will be moving your mother to the ICU shortly, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get the paper work ready" The Doctor said.

"Thank you Doctor" Sesshomaru said and the Doctor simply nodded his head before leaving the room with the nurse right behind him. Once they were alone, Kagome slowly walked over to her mother and sat by her. She place her hand on top of her mother's and began to cry once more.

"Oh mommy I am so sorry" Kagome said before letting out a shaky sob. Sesshomaru place his hand on her shoulder. Now more than ever both Kagome and Sota are going to need the support of their friends and family. No matter the cost, The Taisho family will make sure that Kiera is well taken care of. Kiera has always been so kind and accepting towards his family and it breaks Sesshomaru's heart seeing her like this. Still, he couldn't even imagine what Kagome is feeling right now.

"Kagome?" Miroku said after walking into the room. By the time he saw Kiera laying on the bed, Miroku couldn't help but shed a tear for her and Kagome. Kiera has always been like a mother to him growing up. She always made sure that Kagome's and Sota's friends were well taken care of in and outside of the shrine and it angered Miroku to see her like this. Naraku is definitely going to pay fro hurting Kiera and the rest of her family.

"What they say?" Miroku asked.

"TBI and they believe that she has slipped into a coma after having seizure earlier" Sesshomaru said softly as he began to rub Kagome's shoulder.

"Shit Kaggs, I am so sorry" Miroku said.

"Please just stop, I don't know if I can hear another apology. My mother is going to be fine, she is going to wake up and everything will be back to normal" Kagome said. She really did try to make herself feel better but it only caused more grief in her heart. How is she going to explain all this to Sota. Sota loves his mother more than anything right now and it will only break his heart once he sees her like this.

"Sango just texted me. She and the boys will be here shortly" Miroku whispered softly. Kagome and Sesshomaru both nodded their heads. After a few minutes of complete silence, the Doctor returned to the room with some paper work for Kagome to sign.

"It says here that your mother has no health insurance" The Doctor said. This made Kagome cry even more because she knew that this was going to happen. There was no way that Kagome could pay for all of her mother's hospital bills.

"Don't worry Doctor, my family will pay for the expenses" Sesshomaru said. Kagome immediately looked up and saw the serious look on Sesshomaru's face. She couldn't believe that this man is doing all this for her. Sure they slept together and spends every waking moment thinking about each other, Kagome still didn't expect Sesshomaru is willing to do something like this for her.

"I told you Kagome, everything is going to be alright" Sesshomaru said before the Doctor smiled gently at the couple and gave Sesshomaru all of the paperwork.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome whispered softly to the man standing behind her. Sesshomaru simply placed a soft kiss on her forehead before signing all of the paper. Sesshomaru then handed the signed documents to the Doctor.

"Alright then. I will have these paperwork process and your mother's room is ready" The Doctor said. Once they group nodded their heads, the Doctor left the room.

"You really shouldn't be doing all of this Sesshomaru" Kagome said softly.

"I don't want you or your brother to worry. Kiera is like family to us and I know that my father is more than willing to pay for her expenses. Besides Kagome I promised you and your mother that I am going to take care of you and that means taking care of your family as well" Sesshomaru said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"Remember when I was at the shrine on Saturday night?" Sesshomaru asked and Kagome simply nodded her head.

"Your mother and I talked and I told her my feelings towards you. Of course she was worried because of what Inuyasha did but I promised her that I will be the better man for you and that I am willing to take care of you and by doing so I will be taking care of your family as well" Sesshomaru said before smiling softly at Kagome. Kagome really did love this man and that fact that he is willing to do all this for her, proves that he is the better man for her and that Inuyasha was just a high school crush.

"Thank you Sesshomaru" Kagome said as she laid her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Anything for you baby" Sesshomaru said as he placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

"You see Kagome not all of the Taisho men are bed" Miroku said and Kagome giggled softly before agreeing with him.

!

!

!

!

By the time Kiera was in her new room and hooked up to all the moniters, Sota is finally ready to see his mother. By the time Sango arrived at the hospital with both Sota and Kohaku, the Doctors were in the middle of transporting Kiera to the ICU Wing. They all waited in the waiting room for the Doctors to give them the okay. By the time they were finished, the Doctors explained to Kagome and the others the rules and procedure of the ICU Wing. No food and drinks were allowed in the room and that only members of the Higurashi Family were allowed to see Kiera in the room. None of them liked the second rule, seeing as though they were all practically family, however rules are rules and they are not meant to be broken. Especially in the ICU Wing of a hospital.

After the doctors left, Kagome wrapped her arms around Sota. Her younger brother is finally here, which meant that Kagome needed to stay strong for him. She smiled softly at her brother.

"So are you ready?" Kagome asked and Sota nodded his head. The siblings left the waiting room and headed straight to the Kiera's room. By the time Sota spotted his mother, the young boy couldn't hold his tears any longer and it broke Kagome's heart. Seeing how broken his mother looked really took a toll on Sota's state. He sat by his mother on the bed and gently laid a kiss on her hand. Once he arrived at the hospital, Sesshomaru explained everything to him since Kagome didn't have it in her heart to explain Sota. At first he couldn't believe, now Sota began to pray more than ever to the Gods. Praying that his mother will soon wake up and have a speedy recovery.

Neither of them weren't to sure how they are going to survive without their mother around. With their grandfather getting old, it is only a matter of time before he ends up in his death bed. How are they going to survive without no family. If something were ever going to happen to them and she ends up all alone with Sota, Kagome's isn't to sure if she can take care of the shrine without them. She then thought about Sesshomaru's words. Even if they did lose their mother, Kagome knew that she will always have Sesshomaru and the rest of his family supporting her with whatever she decides on.

Still Kagome prayed to the Gods to give her one more chance to see her mother's beautiful face. She didn't want this to be the lest memory she and Sota has of their mother. As Kagome continued to watch over her bother and Sota, she began to plan out a way to destroy Naraku's life. With the help of Sesshomaru and his father, Kagome knew that they can afford the best attorney in all of Japan. However, prison is way to kind for the likes of Naraku, hell even death row is way to kind for Naraku. In death row, his death will be quick and perhaps painless. Kagome wants Naraku to suffer for all of the bullshit and trauma he has put her family through.

Ever since that horrible day, Naraku has brought nothing but pain and trauma to Kagome's life. To almost being raped to now this, Naraku will pay and Kagome will find a way to do it. Naraku and the rest of his daughters will meet their doom. Naraku for beating her mother, Kagura for helping her father and to Kanna for helping them escape. Being the only one in her family, Kanna has the ability of teleportation, so Kagome knows that Kanna teleported her family to an unknown location. Kagome sighed deeply. Yes the Kumo family will pay.

"Kaggs do you really think mom is going to be okay and that she will wake up soon?" Sota asked.

"Of course Sota, have faith that mom will be alright" Kagome said softly and Sota simply nodded his head. At this point, Sota is no longer able to stay in his mother room so Kagome escorted him back to the waiting room. By the time they made it back, Kagome saw her grandfather sitting along side Sesshomaru's family. Kagome let out a sigh of relief after seeing him alive and well.

"Sesshomaru explain everything to us and lucky for him, we spotted your grandfather leaving the clinic. So we picked him up and brought him here" Inutoga said as he smiled softly at the young girl standing in front of him.

"Thank you big poppa" Kagome said as she walked over to where her grandfather is sitting at and gave the old man a hug. Grandfather Kai Higurashi gave his eldest granddaughter a hug, knowing now more than ever the family is going to need to stay together in order to pull through.

"Would you like to go see your daughter grandpa?" Kagome asked after pulling away from their embrace.

"I'm afraid that if I see Kiera in the state that she is in, it might do some more damage to my already frail heart. Right now you need me more than ever Kagome" Kai said and Kagome simply nodded her head.

"Alright I understand" Kagome said as a single tear slipped past her eye and roll down her cheek. Kai pulled out his handkerchief and wiped away the tear from his granddaughter's face.

"You'd stayed strong long enough Kagome and even though your mother and myself are so proud of you, it is time that you to let go of that strength and lean on someone for guidance. Remember there is nothing wrong with having someone to be your strength in times like these.

"I know grandpa, I'm just don't want to lose her" Kagome said. She suddenly felt someone wrap their arms around her waist and by the scent of their cologne, Kagome knew right away that it was Sesshomaru who was holding her. Kagome turned around and saw Sota crying softly into Izayoi arms as she rubbed the young boy's back. Inutoga made it an effort to sooth the young boy as well by whispering words of encouragement.

Both Sango and Kohaku were crying in each others arms while Miroku continued to lay soft kisses on Sango's forehead and rubbing Kohaku's back. Kagome noticed that Miroku was trying to hold back his tears for both Sango's and Kohaku's sake but after a while, Miroku couldn't hold back any longer.

"They're not just here to give support to the Higurashi family but because each and everyone of them knew the kindness and kind heartedness of Kiera Higurashi. They are all here because they generally did love Kiera Higurashi and were all just afraid of losing her" Sesshomaru whispered softly in her ear and Kagome simply nodded her head.

"Your mother is strong Kagome and I know that she will pull through from this and Naraku will pay for all the damage he has caused in this family. One day this will all end Kagome, I promise" Sesshomaru added and grandfather Higurashi couldn't agree with him more. Kagome simply nodded her head in agreement.

!

!

!

!

After a long day in the hospital, everybody decided that it was time to head on home. Sango decided to have Sota stay with her and her brother at their small manor. Inutoga and Izayoi allowed Kai to stay with them, since their manor was the closest to the hospital and Kagome of course decided to stay with Sesshomaru at his manor. Thankfully his manor wasn't to far from his parent's place, which also meant that they weren't that far from the hospital.

However, Kagome decided to stop by the shrine in order to pick up a few things, two item in particular. With everything that wend down with Naraku in the past, Kagome wouldn't be surprise if the real reason why he married her mother was because of the history they shared with the sacred Shikon No Tama.

Finally Sesshomaru and Kagome made it back to the Higurashi Shrine and once they were inside the shrine, Kagome headed straight to her room. There she packed up some clothes and shoes as well as her personal hygiene product. Once she finished packing, Kagome walked straight to the closet and pulled out a small box. She laid the box on top of her suitcase and slowly opened it.

Kagome sighed in relief after seeing that everything was still in the box. Inside a the box was the famous Shikon No Tama as well as a small hand gun. What surprise Sesshomaru the most was not seeing the famous sacred jewel but the small hand gun that clearly belongs to Kagome.

"I didn't know you own a gun" Sesshomaru said. Kagome couldn't help but giggle softly at his tone of voice. Sesshomaru is indeed surprised with seeing the gun.

"This isn't just a gun Sesshomaru. This is a spirit gun and it is powered by my spiritual powers only" Kagome said as she placed the jewel around her neck and immediately the gun began to glow a bright pink color.

"I though your weapon of choice is a bow and arrow?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yea but guns are faster" Kagome said as she placed the gun in her back pocket before closing the small box and placing it in her suitcase. After making sure that she had everything, Kagome and Sesshomaru left her room and headed downstairs.

"Why don't you take my bag to the car, I am going to lock up everything" Kagome said. Sesshomaru gave her a skeptical look but quickly pushed it aside and decided to take her bags to the car. Once Sesshomaru stepped outside, the front door immediately closed and Kagome was pushed back with an unknown force. So strong that she was slammed up against the wall. Then a magical dark barrier appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the house. Kagome immediately recognized the barrier. No one can step through the barrier unless the barrier was brought down.

Kagome quickly pulled out the gun and aimed it in front of her. She knew exactly who created the barrier and if he wants a fight then Kagome will gladly give it to him. No more will Naraku have the upper hand, it is time for Kagome to have it.

"Hello, my dearest Kagome" The voice said and Naraku immediately appeared in front of her. A mere seven feet in front of her.

"Naraku" Kagome said with such venom in her voice that it even surprised her.

"Let's party" Naraku said and began to walk towards her.

"We shall" Kagome said right before she shot him straight in the heart.

!

!

!

!

Yay! Chapter 6 is finally done. Despite it being my most saddest chapter in this story so far, I hope you all enjoyed it. Please disregard any misspelling or grammar error. I practically spent all of last night working on this chapter and after a much needed rest, I finally finished editing it. Please let me know what you guys thought about it.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

**NEXT TIME ON MOONLIGHT ECSTASY CHAPTER 7: HELLO, MY DEAREST KAGOME PART TWO.**

**"Give me the fucking jewel" Naraku growled as he tightly squeezed Kagome's neck. Kagome who is now laying on her back glared at the spider demon who is now on top of her.**

**"Never" Kagome said before kicking Naraku right on his testicles. Naraku immediately let go and fell to the ground. Kagome took this opportunity to stand up and grab the gun that is now laying beside Naraku. Before Naraku had a chance to grab it, Kagome now has the gun in her hand and aiming it at Naraku's head.**

**"This time I won't miss you bastard" Kagome sneered at the demon below her.**

**"Has anyone ever told you how fucking hot you look when you are mad" Naraku said as he winked at Kagome. The small gesture only anger Kagome even more and Kagome ended up kicking Naraku on his ribcage.**

**"You must be asking for death wish, aren't you Naraku?" Kagome asked.**

**"Maybe I am, maybe I am not. What I do know Kagome is that you don't have it in you to kill me, let alone shoot me" Naraku said as he smirked at the girl above. Suddenly Naraku cried out in pain after he felt a sharp pain on his leg. He looked over and noticed blood spilling out his leg. Kagome actually shot him**

**"You want to test that theory again Naraku?" Kagome asked.**

**"Go ahead Kagome. Go ahead and kill me. let my dead body haunt you for the rest of your pathetic life" Naraku said with a growl.**

**"Gladly" Kagome said. She aimed her gun right at her target. After a few seconds, Kagome finally pulled the trigger.**


	7. Hello, My Dearest Kagome Part Two

AN: I hope everybody had a wonderful holiday break and I am so sorry that it took me so long to update this story.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Inuyasha or any of the songs I use are not mine, only this plot is.

!

!

!

!

Chapter 7: Hello, My Dearest Kagome Part Two

Kagome shot her gun and right before the "spiritual bullets" hit Naraku right on his chest, Naraku simply vanished. After a mere second, Naraku reappeared. This time he appeared behind Kagome.

"Too slow" Naraku whispered in her ear before kicking her right on her back. Kagome immediately feel over and the gun no longer in her hand. As Kagome rolled on her back, she noticed Naraku standing on top of her. Before Kagome had a chance to fight him, Naraku bent over and wrapped his hands around her neck, causing no amount of air from escaping her lips.

"Give me the fucking jewel" Naraku growled as he tightly squeezed Kagome's neck. Kagome who is now laying on her back glared at the spider demon who is now on top of her.

"Never" Kagome manage to say before kicking Naraku right on his testicles. Naraku immediately let go of her neck and fell to the ground. Kagome took this opportunity to stand up and grab the gun that is now laying beside Naraku. Before Naraku had a chance to grab it, Kagome now held the gun in her hand and aiming it right at Naraku's head.

"This time I won't miss you bastard" Kagome sneered at the demon below her.

"Has anyone ever told you how fucking hot you look when you are mad" Naraku said as he winked at Kagome. The small gesture only anger Kagome even more and Kagome ended up kicking Naraku on his ribcage.

"You must be asking for death wish, aren't you Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe I am, maybe I am not. What I do know Kagome is that you don't have it in you to kill me, let alone shoot me" Naraku said as he smirked at the girl above. Suddenly Naraku cried out in pain after he felt a sharp pain on his leg. He looked over and noticed blood spilling out his leg. Kagome actually shot him

"You want to test that theory again Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Go ahead Kagome. Go ahead and kill me. let my dead body haunt you for the rest of your pathetic life" Naraku said with a growl.

"Gladly" Kagome said. She aimed her gun right at her target. After a few seconds, Kagome finally pulled the trigger. After the smoke cleared off, Kagome noticed the spider demon was no where to be found. he either escape just in time or Kagome's special bullets completely obliterated his body. She checked out her surroundings and noticed the barrier was still up and Kagome let out a breath of frustration.

"Bastard" Kagome mumbled to herself. The fucking coward escaped. She walked over to the barrier and placed her hand on the shield, she whispered a few words and finally the barrier came down. Once the barrier was completely gone, Kagome suddenly felt a little weak. She sighed heavily after she realized she used too much of her powers.

"Kagome!" She heard a few people screaming her name and after she slowly turned around, Kagome noticed that everybody was here. Including Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked as he placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Naraku was here. I almost had him" Kagome said. Suddenly her knees felt like rubber and if it weren't for the fact that Sesshomaru caught her just in time, Kagome would of fallen face first to the ground.

"I got you baby" Sesshomaru whispered softly in her ear before picking her up bridal style. Kagome was now unconscious and it amazed Sesshomaru that she held on this long.

"Let's take her back to the minor so she can regain her strength in peace" Inutoga suggested and Sesshomaru nodded his head in agreement. Thankfully, Inutoga's manor is the largest out of everybody's in the room and knowing how much they all care for Kagome, everybody is going to stay at the manor until Kagome is fully recover.

After making sure that everything was locked and secure, Sesshomaru and everybody else exited the house and headed straight for their cars. With the help of Sango, Sesshomaru managed to get Kagome inside of his car without waking her up. Once her seat belt was fastened, Sesshomaru thanked Sango and walked over to the driver side of the car.

He looked over at the sleeping beauty beside him and he couldn't help but admire her strength. After placing a soft kiss on her hand, Sesshomaru finally turned on his car and drove off the shrine and headed straight to his father's manor.

!

!

!

!

Being a priestess is both a blessing and a curse, especially for someone like Kagome. The blessing is that you are strong, both physically and spiritually. The curse is the Shikon No Tama and because of its immense powers, both humans and demons are after the jewel. Thankfully nobody know where the Shikon No Tama is located so that means that Kagome's job as the guardian of the Shikon No Tama is a lot easier than how it used to be when the jewel was first created.

Another blessing for Kagome is having people like the Taisho Clan and Sango's family watching over her and the Higurashi Shrine. People like Sesshomaru and Sango is the reason why Kagome hasn't step down from her role as the guardian of the Shikon No Tama. Knowing Sango, the girl will probably kick Kagome's ass for even thinking about stepping down. As of Sesshomaru, Kagome is not really sure what he might do to her if she tries to step down from her role. Probably give her some big speech about accepting your role as the guardian of the Shikon No Tama and not talk to her for about a week.

Kagome hissed softly after opening her eyes. Thankfully the only light that came from the room came from the bathroom light. With the door partially closed, it wasn't so bright in the room. As Kagome tried to sit up, she realized the horrible migraine she had and thoughts came crashing in and Kagome remembers everything now. Naraku is back in town and is looking for the Shikon No Tama. He practically beat her mother to death and if Kagome had to guess why it is because her mother didn't hand Naraku the Shikon No Tama, causing her to put her life in danger.

The battle Kagome had with Sesshomaru later that night really took its toll on Kagome's body, causing her to pass out afterwards. The last thing she remember was looking into Sesshomaru's face and telling him that she almost had Naraku. Does Sesshomaru hates her now for not destroying Naraku when she had the chance ? What about Sango, Does she hate Kagome as well for not being strong enough and destroying Naraku when he was right in front of her. Whats going to happen now? Will Naraku stop looking for the Shikon No Tama or will he be even more determined to hunt down the jewel, causing Kagome's and the rest of her family and friends life in danger.

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru said as he came walking into the room. Kagome noticed the tired look on his face and Kagome began to wonder what happened when she was unconscious. After a few seconds, Sango walked inside the room and rushed over to Kagome and gave her best friend a big hug.

"Oh Kagome we were so worried about you" Sango said as she tried to hold back the tears but failed miserably. Just how long was Kagome unconscious anyway.

"You were in a coma for about a week, thankfully we had the best doctors in Tokyo looking over you" Sesshomaru said as he sat down beside Kagome. Both Sango and Sesshomaru sat in the bed with her and both couldn't be more happier that Kagome has finally woken up.

"A week?" Kagome whispered softly and both Sango and Sesshomaru nodded their heads slowly. Kagome couldn't believe what she just heard. Maybe she's not strong enough to take down Naraku after all.

"I'm sorry" Kagome whispered softly as the tears began to form in her eyes.

"For what Kagome? It is not your fault for what happened to you. It was Naraku who did this to you. He made you use all of your spiritual energy. He is the reason why so many bad shit has happened" Sango said as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not being strong enough and taking down Naraku when I had the chance. I'm sorry for not being strong like you guys" Kagome said as the tears finally rolled down her face.

"Girl I should slap you for even thinking like that but I'm not going to because then Sesshomaru will kick my ass and then I am going to have to kill him for laying his hands on me" Sango said as she smirked at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "Like you can ever kill me Sango. You are not strong enough" Sesshomaru said as he smirked as well.

"We can test out that theory if you want Sesshomaru, you know I would love to kick your ass" Sango said.

"Love you too Sango" Sesshomaru said winked at Sango. Sango ended up throwing a pillow at Sesshomaru. The relationship between Sango and Sesshomaru the big brother and little sister kind of thing. Sesshomaru has always been like the big brother Sango never had and Sango has always been the annoying little sister for Sesshomaru.

"Anyway the point is Kagome that you are the most strongest person I have ever met. You went through a lot and look at you. You are still standing tall. Naraku may have gotten away but next time we will get him" Sango said and Sesshomaru couldn't agree with her more.

"Thanks guys" Kagome said with a smile.

"Well let's go tell the others that you are finally awake" Sesshomaru said before he got off the bed. He placed a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead before leaving the room and headed downstairs.

!

!

!

!

A week has passed since Kagome finally woken up from her coma. During the past couple of days, she spent most of it in bed. With the help of both Sango and Sesshomaru, Kagome managed to get out of bed and walk around for a little bit. The muscles on her legs were beginning to grow stiff and Kagome was beginning to worry about what would happen if she remained in bed any longer. Even though her father is now back in town, Sango decided that it would be best to stay with Kagome and help Sesshomaru and the rest of his family watch over her.

With the men now at work and both Kohaku and Souta at school. both Sango and Izayoi remained by Kagome side, watching over her and keeping her safe. It was now lunchtime and both Sango and Kagome sat in the living room waiting for the men to arrive and for lunch to be serve. Wrapped in a warm blanket that Izayoi had given her, Kagome sat on the sofa with her legs resting on Sango's lap.

"Do you think you'll have the energy to go see your mom today at the hospital?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see how I am feeling after I have something to eat?" Kagome said as she laid her head on the pillow. Usually Kagome heals pretty quickly due to her spiritual powers, but for some reason Kagome hasn't been able to heal all of the way. Sango suggested that it might be because of the stress that Kagome is going through. With her mother still in a coma and not knowing where Naraku is located is really taking its toll on Kagome's physical and mental health.

Finally Inutoga and Sesshomaru arrived at the Manor and once Sesshomaru said hello to Izayoi and entered the living room, Sango got up from her seat next to Kagome and allowed Sesshomaru to have her spot. Then Sango left the living room and decided to help Izayoi set the table. With both Kagome and Sesshomaru sitting on the love sofa and Inutoga sitting on the recliner, the trio began to talk.

"How are you feeling Kagome? Any better?" "Inutoga asked.

With the help of Sesshomaru, Kagome slowly sat up and curled up next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled softly at Inutoga. "I feel a little bit better, not as weak and sore as I was a few days ago. Have you been able to locate Naraku or any of his daughters?" Kagome asked.

"Even with the help from the police, we are having a difficult time in tracking him down. It's almost like he had simply vanished into thin air. Do you have any idea where he might be Kagome?" Inutoga asked.

"No and I am so sorry that I can't help" Kagome said as she pouted softly. Sesshomaru noticed it right away and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he gazed into her eyes and smiled softly.

"Your only job right now baby is to get better" Sesshomaru said before he placed his lips on top of her and kissed her softly. Kagome couldn't help but melt in his arms. The kiss was so sweet and innocent that it took her breath away. Inutoga watched the young couple and couldn't but smile at the love they have for each other.

Once Kagome realized that she wasn't alone with Sesshomaru, she immediately pulled and gave an apologetic look to Inutoga. The man couldn't help but laugh as he noticed the blush that is now forming on Kagome's cheeks.

"Ahh young love. It reminds me when I first met Izayoi" Inutoga said as he sighed happily.

"Dad not now" Sesshomaru said with uninterested look on his face. Inutoga immediately pouted and gave Kagome a puppy dog look.

"But it's such a beautiful story" Inutoga said.

"No" Sesshomaru said and Kagome couldn't help but giggle softly at the two men in front of her. Being with Sesshomaru and his father has always been quite enjoyable. Even when Kagome and Inuyasha dated, Kagome always did enjoy watching these two men "debate" about every little thing that could come up with. Sesshomaru always had the upper hand and Inutoga always looked at Kagome for help. Of course Kagome rarely gave him any help because she was too busy enjoying herself.

"Lunch is ready" Izayoi said as she and Sango entered the living room.

"And it smells wonderful dear" Inutoga said as he got up from his chair and gave his wife a peck on the cheek. Izayoi simply giggled while Sango rolled her eyes playfully at the older couple. After Sesshomaru got off the couch, he helped Kagome stand up and lead her into the kitchen. Today they were having smoked salmon and tofu miso soup for lunch and it smelled delicious. Once they were all seated, they said their silent prayers and began to eat.

"So babe, I am off for the rest of the day so I was thinking about taking you and Sango to the hospital and check up on your mother. Do you think you are up for it?" Sesshomaru said after he swallowed his first bite of the salmon.

"I think so. Besides I haven't seen my mother since they first brought her in" Kagome said after swallowing her first bite.

"Speaking of Kiera, has Dr. Suikotsu said anything about her condition?" Izayoi asked.

"He has been giving me updates, the good new is that she is still showing signs of recovery, however Kiera hasn't woken up from the coma" Sesshomaru said and everybody couldn't help but sigh heavily.

"I'm so sorry Kagome. I can't even imagine what you and your brother are going through right now" Izayoi said.

"It's ok. I'm just glad Sango's father and Kohaku is watching over him while I am still in recovery. It's good for Sota anyway because it giving him a distraction and with him still young and still in school, I don't want him going through so much stress. When the time comes, Sota will know. I just hope my mother wakes up soon and then everything can go back to normal" Kagome said.

"Do you think Naraku is still in town?" Inutoga asked.

"I know this may sound weird but I think so. It's almost like I can sense him somehow. If I only I know where he is at" Kagome said.

"Well whether Naraku is still in town or not, once he shows his ugly head then we will get him and he will pay fro what he has done. I promise Kagome" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded her head in agreement and Sesshomaru placed his hands on top of her before bringing it to his lips. He then laid a gentle kiss on the palm of her hand for reassurance.

"And once Naraku is gone then Kagome and I can have the week long sleep over we wanted" Sango said with a grin on her face.

"Aren't we having that sleep over right now?" Kagome asked.

"With you not feeling well this sleep over doesn't count. So once Naraku is out of the picture and you feeling better than you and I will party like no one is watching. We'll even go to Moonlight Ecstasy and bug the hell out of Sesshomaru" Sango said as she winked playfully at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru immediately rolled his eyes and both Inutoga and Izayoi couldn't help but laugh.

"Remind me again why I agree having you here?" Sesshomaru asked playfully.

"Well Kagome is like my little sister and just because she has you in her life now doesn't mean that I'll simply vanish from her life. So suck it up Sesshomaru because as long as you are in Kagome's life then I will be in your life as well" Sango said.

"Ugh where is that Miroku when I need him. If he was here with you now, you two will probably be going at it like jack rabbits somewhere" Sesshomaru said and Sango couldn't help but glare at the demon in front of her.

"Hey!" Sango said as she threw her soil napkin at Sesshomaru. The napkin ended up bouncing off of his head and falling to ground. Kagome and Sesshomaru's parents began to laugh as Sango and Sesshomaru continued to bicker with one another.

!

!

!

!

After lunch was over, Sesshomaru decided to take the girls over to the hospital and check up on Kiera and hopefully learn some good news. Since Kagome is still feeling weak, Sesshomaru decided to borrow a wheel chair from Sango. Kagome has always been the independent type so Sesshomaru is sure that Kagome hated having others help her around. Especially if there is a way that Kagome can move around on her own.

After ten minutes of driving, the group made it to the hospital and headed straight for the Intensive Care Unit. After they made it to the room, the group sighed in relief after seeing Kiera. The swelling around her face has gone down immensely and the bruises were starting to clear off. Knowing that Kagome wants to spend some alone time with her mother, Sesshomaru and Sango left the room and went straight for the waiting room.

"Hi mommy" Kagome whispered softly as she placed her hand on her mother's hand. Because of the IV connected from her hand to the machine, Kagome was very careful with where she touched her mother's hand. Even though the swelling and the bruising has gone down, her mother still looked so pale and fragile. Her mother has always been active and taking care of both Kagome and Souta, even when she was sick, so seeing her like this with her body covered in wires just didn't seem right for Kagome.

"Oh mommy I am so sorry for everything. I wish I was there when Naraku came. At least then he wouldn't had to beat you up for it" Kagome said as she tried to hold back the tears. A few seconds later, Kagome failed miserably and began to cry. A few minutes had passed and Kagome is still crying. All those emotions she felt during this past week came crashing in. Anger for what Naraku has done to her family. Sadness for what her mother had to do in order to protect the jewel and regret for not being at the shrine when Naraku came.

Finally Kagome was able to stop crying and with a deep sigh she began to tell her mother about how she spent this past week. Telling her that she and Souta are in good hands. Kagome also told her mother that everybody is praying for you and that they hope that you wake up soon. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the last part. It truly amazed Kagome that so many people truly did love her mother. She then look at her mother and made her a promise.

"I promise mommy, Naraku will pay for what he has done. Naraku will soon realize what the consequences are when you mess with the Higurashi family. It may not be from my hands, but Naraku will suffer. I promise mommy" Kagome said as she placed a soft kiss on her fingers and then she leaned forward and placed those same fingers on top of her mother's cheek. With one last look at her mother, Kagome rolled out of the room with the help of the nurses and headed straight for the waiting room where Sesshomaru and Sango are at.

Kagome entered the room and noticed the look of distraught on both Sesshomaru's and Sango's face and Kagome soon began to worry. Kagome is positive that it can't be about her mother because she had just seen her and both the Doctors and the nurses didn't say anything to her.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked, afraid of what she might here.

"Just got a call from my father Kagome. There is something you should see" Sesshomaru said as he handed his cell phone to Kagome. Once she had the phone in her hand, she noticed the screen is showing a picture and the pictured showed two men. One is Naraku and the other is...

"What!" Kagome practically shrieked as she stared into the picture. She couldn't believe what she is seeing.

!

!

!

!

A few days have passed since Kagome and the others were at the hospital. In those few days, Kagome has finally gained her strength and is now moving around a little bit more. Both Kagome and Sango are now sitting in Sesshomaru's office as they tried to figure out what is going on with. The picture that Kagome saw made her both confused and angry and just thinking about it made it her blood boiled.

"I don't understand why would Naraku be talking to that bastard!?" Kagome practically yelled at her best friend. Thankfully Sango didn't care that Kagome is yelling at her because Sango understands that Kagome is mad about the photo they both saw.

"That is what we are trying to figure out Kagome. Yes I know it is strange to see Naraku talking to him but maybe it could be just a coincidence" Sango said as she tried to calm her best friend down.

"How the hell was that just a coincidence Sango? We both know and understand what Naraku is capable of. This could be a way for him to find out more about the sacred jewel" Kagome said.

"Do you really think that is reason why Naraku has spoken to him?" Sango asked.

"It has got to be, I mean why else would Naraku is talking to him? Because Naraku wants the sacred jewel and Naraku will stop at nothing to steal the jewel from me" Kagome said.

"Out of all the people Naraku could of asked, why did Naraku chose him?" Sango asked.

"Simple. The only person that knows about my secret and doesn't care about it is that bastard. Naraku knows that nobody will give him the answer that he needs in order to find the jewel" Kagome said as she glared at the table in front of her.

"True but the jewel is with you now and I am sure Naraku won't go back to the shrine to look for it" Sango said.

"Yea that may be true" Kagome said.

"So then why did Naraku go through with all that trouble and track down that bastard. Surely Naraky has figured it out that you have the jewel and that you are protected by the Taisho Clan" Sango said.

"Naraku may be smart but he is also quite stupid" Kagome said and Sango couldn't agree with her more.

Suddenly both Miroku and Inuyasha came crashing into the room. From the looks of it, it seemed that they ran over here. By the time they were able to catch their breath, both guys gave an apologetic look to Kagome. Knowing the boys, they must have done something stupid and Kagome didn't need this right now, especially since she is trying to figure out the photo.

Both Kagome and Sango sighed. "What is it now boys?" Kagome asked

"I think you should come downstairs, there is something you need to see" Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. Kagome placed the photo down on the table and she and Sango walked out of the room with both Miroku and Inuyasha following them. Once they made it to the staircase, the girls began to hear voices. Two of the voices is clearly both Inutoga and Sesshomaru arguing to someone. Then Kagome heard the third voice and she couldn't believe her ears. A voice that she hasn't heard in a very long time and Kagome couldn't help but run down the stairs.

Kagome and the others finally made it to the living room and there Kagome saw both Inutoga's and Sesshomaru's eyes bleeding red due to anger and frustrations. The third person is in fact human and someone that Kagome knows far to well.

"Hello Kagome" The man said as he gave Kagome a friendly smile. Kagome's blood began to boil and her spiritual powers were beginning to seep out of her pores. It's a shame that Kagome can't purified humans because if she did, she would have attack this man without a second thought. A man that has caused her mother so much grief and heartache. A man that once promise Kagome that she will forever be safe.

"Hello father" Kagome said as she glared at the man before.

!

!

!

!

Well there you have it. I have finally finished chapter 7. Please let me know what you guys thought about this chapter and please disregard any misspelling and grammar error.

Until Next Time

See Ya

Anna

R&R

**NEXT TIME ON MOONLIGHT ECSTASY CHAPTER 8: HELLO DADDY DEAREST**

**Kagome continued to glare at her father. Out of all of the stupid things he has done, this right here is definitely the most stupidest. As a child Kagome loved her father like no other. Now Kagome doesn't care about him. He may be her biological father, but he will never be a father to her. The way she sees it, both Inutoga and Sango's father Kai are the only two people Kagome sees as her father.**

**"Tell me Soto, why are you here?" Kagome asked. **

**"I heard about what happen to your mother so I came to check on you and your brother Souta" Soto said. He was a little upset that Kagome has stop calling him father but decided to not show it.**

**"Well you saw me not get out" Kagome said as she continued to glare at her father. Sango and the others remained quiet as they watch Kagome confront her father. Sesshomaru on the other hand, placed his hand on Kagome's shoulder and glared at her father. Even though he didn't know the guy very well, he still hated Soto for what he has done Kiera in the past. Soto noticed the gesture between Sesshomaru and Kagome and the man couldn't help but smirk.**

**"So Kagome I see that you and the legendary Sesshomaru Taisho are now item. Strange though I could of sworn that you and Inuyasha were together the last time I saw you. Tell me Inuyasha, I bet that pissed when you saw your older brother with Kagome. Am I right" Soto said as stared at the now pissed off hanyou.**

**"Bastard" Inuyasha sneered. Both Miroku and Inutoga held Inuyasha down from attacking Soto.**

**"What goes on between my family is none of your concern Soto, now I suggest you listen to Kagome and leave this place. I made the mistake of you allowing you into my home because I pitied you but now I see your true colors Soto. You really are a disgusting human being" Inutoga said.**

**"Your family Inutoga? I guess you have forgotten that Kagome is still my daughter and what goes on in her life is my concern" Soto said as he glared at Inutoga.**

**"You lost that right the moment you walked out on that family Soto" Sango said as she glared at the man she once called Godfather. Soto couldn't help but smirk at how beautiful Sango has grown from the last time he saw her.**

**"Well if isn't my beautiful Goddaughter and I see that you are still with Miroku. Such a pity that you haven't experience what it is like to be with a real man" Soto said.**

**"Bastard" Sango said as she tried to contain her anger. Kagome on the other hand was starting to grow tired of her fathers games and decided to take action. She strode over to her father and slapped him right across his face.**

**"I said get out now" Kagome said as she continued to glare at her father.**


End file.
